Prends ma main
by athalie
Summary: UA,Harry est maltraité par son oncle,mais que se passe t'il lorsque Katleen Tonks,une ado bien fouineuse est décidée à découvrir son terrible secret? VIOLENCE VIOL! fic revue.
1. Prologue

_**Le 13.03.08 et oui pour ceux qui connaissent déjà, je suis bien de retour, et pour ceux qui ne connaissent, coucou! Lol mais pour les deux la fic est en réécriture, revisionement, revue enfin bref vous avez comprit!**_

**Disclamer:**** L'univers d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, ses créatures magiques et tout ce qui va avec ... sont la propriété de Mme J.K. Rowling. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont: la fic, les perso que j'ai inventé donc Katleen Tonks est à moi et à moi seule! (mdr)**

**Holà! Comment allez-vous? Je sais, j'ai déjà une fic entamée, d'ailleurs pour celles/ceux qui la lisent le chapitre 4 est pour bientôt, pour les autres, ci vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil c'est ****L'arrivée d'un ange ****mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire une autre fic et celle-ci me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps alors je me lance! Et puis c'est les vacances! Je vous préviens c'est un UA! Pas de magie, rapport amicaux qui sont inexistants dans les tomes de Mme J.K. Rowling, il y a toujours Poudlard et les profs, la tante Pétunia est très différente, et ce n'est pas un Drarry, celui là je le réserve pour plus tard et parce qu'à chaque fois que je lis une fic où Ryry a les comment dire même problèmes, ce sont Draco et Snape qui lui viennent en aide, sauf quand Snape est l'origine de ses malheurs, donc c'est une toute nouvelle expérience que je tente en espérant qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Disclamer: l'univers d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, et tout ce qui va avec sont la propriété de Mme J.K. Rowling, les seules choses qui sont à moi sont: l'histoire, les perso que j'ai inventé et… c'est tout je pense!**

**Bonne lecture et REVIEWS! Même si c'est nul dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Merci!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Prologue**_

_Hullo! Alors nous sommes le 1er Septembre (un samedi pour être plus précise) et il est actuellement 18h30. Moi c'est Katleen Tonks, plus communément appelée Kate. J'ai 16 ans et je suis la fille la plus heureuse! Je retourne vivre en Angleterre! Nous prenons notre avion ce soir à 20h10 et nous devrions arriver à Londres demain matin vers 8h00, ensuite environ une heure de trajet jusqu'au manoir Malfoy dans le Surrey! C'est pas génial? Je te dois des explications je pense: Voilà mon père Ted Tonks est un très grand chirurgien (non je ne le dis pas parce que c'est mon père, je le dis parce que c'est la vérité et je suis très fière de lui tout comme de ma mère) et ma mère Andromeda Tonks est professeur de danse classique (mon professeur aussi par la même occasion). Comment se sont-ils rencontrés? Tu vas rire mais c'est la vérité, maman a eu un accident et le chirurgien qui l'a opéré c'est papa! Original n'est-ce pas? Bon où en étais-je, ah oui! Donc nous vivions en Angleterre et papa a été muté à New York quand j'avais 3 ans et maintenant il est remuté en Angleterre! Mais en fait je crois qu'il a demandé lui-même avec l'accord de maman de repartir dans notre pays natal! Dora (ma sœur aîné, en fait elle s'appelle Nymphadora, je trouve cela original mais elle déteste et faut avouer que c'est pas pratique à dire donc je l'appelle Dora, les autres l'appellent plus souvent Tonks) est dans les forces spéciales britanniques avec le cousin de maman Sirius! Lui je l'adore même si je ne le vois pas souvent. C'est un grand brun ténébreux incroyablement sexy! Mais j'ai aussi remarqué que quand il partait dans ses pensées, une lueur de tristesse envahissait ses yeux bleus nuit. Maman m'a expliqué qu'il y a 15 ans son meilleur ami, James Potter, qui était comme son frère, et la femme de celui-ci, Lily, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et qu'à cause de son métier qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps il n'avait pu avoir la garde de leur fils, Harry, qui est son filleul. Celui-ci a donc été confié à la sœur de sa mère une certaine...heu Pétunia! Oui c'est ça et qu'il a comme même le droit de le voir, chose qu'il fait dès qu'il en a l'occasion, je sais qu'il lui écrit souvent aussi et que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu il avait 12 ans, je sais aussi qu'il a mon âge. C'est terrible, perdre ses parents à 1 an, même si Sirius m'a dit que Pétunia l'aimait vraiment beaucoup apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de son mari. Mais reprenons sur une note plus joyeuse! Je reviens en Angleterre! Je vais revoir mon Draco chéri! Mon cousin préféré, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis janvier! C'est le fils de la sœur de ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy! Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, elle et son mari Lucius Malfoy! Ce sont des gens formidables! Je sais qu'au premier abord, oncle lulu (héhé il déteste quand je l'appelle comme cela!) paraît froid et qu'il fait vraiment peur, mais quand on le connaît bien on découvre un homme qui aime énormément sa famille et qui ferait tout pour elle! Il est avocat, un très grand avocat devrais-je dire, très réputé et tante Narcissa est professeur de musique, piano et violon pour être précise. Nous somme vraiment très proches et je n'avais l'occasion de les voir que lors des vacances! Mais maintenant je vais les voir tout le temps! En plus je vais vivre chez eux le temps que l'on soit correctement installé! C'est trop génial!_

-Kate?

_Je crois que je vais devoir te laisser pour le moment maman m'appelle!_

-Oui maman?

-descends, nous allons bientôt partir!

-J'arrive!

La jeune descendit les escaliers à toute allure sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

-Kate! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers?

-Oh tu sais, à force j'ai arrêté de compter, lui dit la jeune fille qui abordait un regard plein de malice.

-Ta sœur a vraiment trop d'influence sur toi, lui répondit sa mère exaspérée.

-Où est papa?

-Ici! Alors ma chérie, tu es prête?

-Plus que prête je dirai!

C'est ainsi qu'après cette joyeuse conversation la famille Tonks partie à l'aéroport dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voilà enfin le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne mettrais pas tout le temps des passages du journal de Katleen, seulement de temps en temps. **

**Disclamer:**** L'univers d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, ses créatures magiques et tout ce qui va avec ... sont la propriété de Mme J.K. Rowling. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont: la fic, les perso que j'ai inventé donc Katleen Tonks est à moi et à moi seule! (mdr)**

**Voili voilou!**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre I: Un jour comme un autre chez les Dursley.**_

Bien qu'il ne fût que 9h30, le manoir était en pleine agitation en ce dimanche 2 septembre.

-Alfred, on a sonné!

-Laissez Alfred j'y vais.

-Bien maître Draco.

Draco alla donc ouvrir la porte. Une personne dont le visage était caché par un béret se tenait devant la porte.

-Et bien, tu ne m'invites pas à entrer? Dit celle-ci en relevant la tête révélant ainsi le visage d'une adolescente de 16 ans aux yeux bleus rieurs et aux cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés.

-Et tu ne dis pas bonjour?

Sans plus attendre la jeune fille sauta sur Draco avant de lui planter deux grosses bises sur les joues.

-Draco! Ce que tu m'as manqué!

-Kate, chérie je crois que tu l'étouffes.

-Oups!

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir cousine! Tante Andromeda, oncle Ted, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

-Draco ce que tu as grandi, et tu es toujours aussi mignon...

-C'est bon chéri, si tu entrais maintenant?

C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, ses yeux gris et sa peau pale, Draco était un très beau jeune homme.

La famille Tonks entra dans le manoir au moment où Narcissa et Lucius arrivèrent.

-Tante Cissa, oncle Lulu!

Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement.

-Encore toi, ce n'est pas vrai, je sens que le temps va être long, très long, dit le dit "oncle Lulu" bien que son sourire en coin démentait ses propos.

&&& Au 4 Privet Drive &&&

Il était à peine 8 heures du matin lorsque Mme Dursley entra dans la chambre de son neveu afin de le réveiller. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit où l'adolescent dormait encore, la tête enfouie sous sa couverture, et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

-Harry, chéri, il est 8 heures, tu viens toujours avec moi ce matin? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Bien sur tante Pétunia, j'arrive.

Lorsque que sa tante fut partie, il se leva lentement, essayant de ne pas ré ouvrir ses blessures de la veille, son oncle ne l'avait pas loupé, comme les autres fois d'ailleurs. Harry était un adolescent de 16 ans, les cheveux noir de jais partant dans tous les sens, les yeux verts sombres qui autre fois étaient cachés derrière des lunettes qui furent remplacées deux ans plus tôt par des lentilles de contact _"au moins on ne les retrouvera pas cassées"_ lui avait dit sa tante. Il mesurait dans les 1m70 environ, possédait une fine musculature due au sport qu'il pratiquait et aux «travaux" qu'il pratiquait pour aider sa tante ou lorsque son oncle le lui ordonnait. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller et descendit ensuite vers la cuisine où sa tante l'attendait.

-Tu as bien dormi, lui demanda t-elle alors qu'elle posait son bol de céréales et son verre de jus de fruit sur la table tandis qu'il prenait place.

-Pas vraiment, merci.

Harry vivait chez son oncle et sa tante depuis la mort de ses parents, et si sa tante avait accepté tout de suite de l'adopter, ce n'était pas le cas de son oncle. Sa tante s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, comme s'il était son propre fils, et lui donnait autant d'amour qu'elle le pouvait, et ça son oncle avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Plusieurs fois celui-ci avait voulu qu'il porte les vieilles loques de son cousin mais, heureusement pour lui, sa femme avait refusé et il lui devait une fière chandelle. Il finit son déjeuner et partit laver sa vaisselle lorsque Mr Dursley entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à sa place.

-Bonjour chéri. Seul un grognement de mécontentement lui répondit.

-Harry et moi allons au marché ce matin...

-Non!

Harry regarda sa tante qui elle regardait son mari comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Pardon?

-J'ai dit non!

-Vernon! Dudley dort encore et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à porter les sacs.

-Très bien emmènes le si tu y tiens tant! Et toi tu as intérêt à l'aider sinon...

-Chéri tu sais très bien qu'Harry est un bon garçon et que même si je le lui refusais il m'aiderait comme un preux chevalier.

Vernon se tut et regarda son neveu comme s'il était prêt à le tuer sur place. Harry avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, son oncle ne l'aimait pas, ce que sa femme ne comprenait pas, et elle trouvait toujours une excuse ou un bon argument pour que son oncle le laisse en paix, tu moins, tant que sa tante était présente. Sur ce, et avant que cet homme horripilant ne change d'avis, Pétunia et Harry sortirent de la maison. Durant le trajet, elle essaya de faire rire son neveu, chose qu'il ne faisait presque plus ou rarement depuis ses 12 ans où il s'était renfermé sur lui même, oh bien sûr il était renfermé bien avant et c'est pourquoi sa tante l'avait inscrit dans un club de Taekwendo lorsqu'il avait eu 10 ans _"à ton âge ce n'est pas bon de rester seul dans son coin, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de participer à ces cours et d'y prendre goût et surtout de te faire des amis! Est-ce clair?"_ Ce jour là, elle lui avait tellement fait peur qu'il n'avait pu que hocher la tête de haut en bas pour lui répondre. Elle avait aussi inscrit Dudley à la boxe pour éviter que celui-ci ne lui fasse une crise de jalousie et éviter les foudres de son mari. Elle fut vraiment heureuse lorsque son neveu s'y fit quelques amis dont la sœur de ce grand garçon roux, avec qui il se retrouva au collège et dont il était devenu inséparable, on ne voyait guère l'un sans l'autre, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'Harry parlait d'avantage.

-Alors demain c'est la rentrée!

-Oui.

-Tu sais avec qui tu vas de retrouver?

-Peut-être Ron, il a choisi une première S lui aussi, Hermione a choisi une première ES.

-Harry, dis moi, il c'est passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir?

-Non, tout va bien tante Pétunia ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Il ne fut pas plus bavard sur le marché, se contentant de suivre sa tante et de l'aider avec les sacs et même s'il lui avait dit que tout allait bien elle était certaine qu'il lui cachait une chose importante, elle avait essayé le psychologue mais cela n'avait rien fait à part mettre dans une colère noire son mari lorsqu'il l'avait apprit et Harry refusait de voir celui du lycée. Ils rentrèrent vers midi et à 14 heures Vernon partit chez un ami tandis que Dudley allait rejoindre sa bande. Deux heures plus tard sa tante lui demanda s'il voulait aller avec elle chez les Davys, des amis de sa tante, mais il refusa lui disant qu'il voulait continuer ses révisions pour ne pas perdre le fil dès les premiers cours mais il regretta bien vite de ne pas être parti avec elle lorsque son oncle rentra une heure après le départ de celle-ci. Apparemment, il avait mal digéré ce qui s'était passé lors du petit déjeuné, de plus il avait bu et pas qu'un peu vu l'odeur de whisky qu'il dégageait. Il essaya de se faire le plus petit possible, mais son oncle entra dans sa chambre en lui criant dessus et commença à lui envoyer des coups de poings dans l'estomac. Harry savait se défendre mais il avait peur de cet homme qui le maltraitait depuis la petite enfance. Il se protégea comme il pu mais tomba bien vite au sol, la douleur des blessures de la veille bien encore trop présente. Son oncle lui envoya des coups de pieds partout où il pouvait l'atteindre mais ne touchait jamais le visage: après tout, la rentrée était le lendemain. Il continua encore un moment en hurlant des injures à cette "erreur de la nature" comme il aimait l'appeler. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se "divertir" il sortit de la chambre après lui avoir ordonné de la nettoyer. Harry se leva le plus doucement possible et alla dans la salle de bain en s'appuyant sur les murs pour ne pas tomber. Il se sentait faible, faible face à cet homme, et il avait honte de lui, de sa peur mais il ne devait rien dire, il devait continuer à cacher cela, il le devait pour elle.

_**Bon je sais il est un peu court mais on en apprend en peu plus sur le pauvre ryry! Bisous!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonour, bonjour, ou bonsoir bonsoir cela va de soit, comment aller vous? Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Disclamer:**** L'univers d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, ses créatures magiques et tout ce qui va avec ... sont la propriété de Mme J.K. Rowling. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont: la fic, les perso que j'ai inventé donc Katleen Tonks est à moi et à moi seule! (mdr)**

_**Sur ce bonne lecture!**_

_**Chapitre2: Rentrée et nouvelle rencontre.**_

_lundi 3 Septembre 2005._

_Douleur, tristesse, résignation, tous mes sentiments se bousculent dans ma tête. Je voudrais tellement tout abandonner, m'en aller, ne pas revenir, la douleur est si forte, mais cela serait être égoïste, si je pars c'est à elle qu'il s'en prendrait je ne peux pas la laisser, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. En quoi dois-je croire? En qui dois-je croire? Tout est si confus et si claire à la fois, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être perdu, prisonnier d'une vie dont je ne veux pas, le cœur lourd et déchiré. Mais putain ce que j'en ai marre! J'ai envie de hurler, pleurer, courir. _

_Il ne m'a pas raté hier soir, je n'ai pas pleuré et ça l'enrage mais depuis le temps je crois que j'aurais du mal à verser d'autres larmes, je m'y suis habitué, on s'habitue à tout. Quand il est entré dans la chambre et qu'il a commencé à me frapper j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas me défendre, il me fait tellement peur, j'ai l'impression que...Des fois je me demande pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi, pour lui le simple fait que je sois vivant est un crime! Arg., mes côtes me font males, mais heureusement beaucoup moins qu'hier._

_Tante Pétunia vient de sortir de ma chambre, elle était venue voir si j'étais bien réveillé pour ne pas arriver en retard au lycée, c'est sur que le jour de la rentrée ça le fait pas. Au moins je verrai moins mon oncle, je vais reprendre les cours de Taekwendo, et si je ne me dépêche pas je vais vraiment être en retard alors je vais m'arrêter là. _

_A la prochaine. _

_H.P._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'adolescent ferma son livre et le rangea à sa place habituelle: au fond de son armoire sous ses jeans. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller puis descendit rejoindre sa tante dans la cuisine, où, à sa grande surprise, son cousin était déjà. A 8h00, ils montèrent tous trois dans la voiture et la maîtresse de maison les conduisit au lycée Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. L'ambiance y était la même, c'était l'effervescence totale, à droite et à gauche, des élèves se serrant dans les bras, se racontant leurs vacances, d'autres se morfondant de reprendre les cours aussi "tôt", bref, ambiance typique d'une rentrée. Alors qu'il s'était dirigé vers les tableaux où les listes des classes étaient affichées, il sentit deux bras le saisir par la taille pour le soulever et commença à paniquer. Son "agresseur" avait dû s'en apercevoir car bien vite il le reposa à terre et le retourna. S'était un garçon beaucoup plus grand que lui aux cheveux roux, les yeux bleus rieurs et le visage recouvert de tâches de rousseurs; son "frère".

-Harry! Comment vas-tu mon pote!

-Heu... salut Ron, tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en massant discrètement ses côtes.

-Désolé mec...alors on est dans la même classe?

-Malheureusement non, je suis en S1 et toi en S2 _(les chiffres n'ont aucun rapport avec le niveau des élèves!)_.

-Oh! C'est dommage...

-Salut les garçons!

-Ah Hermione! Comment vas-tu?

Hermione était la "sœur de cœur" d'Harry, il n'y avait qu'avec ces deux là que le garçon parlait le plus, enfin un peu plus que d'habitude. Elle était plus petite que lui, des cheveux ébouriffiés et des yeux noisettes, vraiment mignonne, et avait un goût très prononcé pour les livres et les études.

-Bien, très bien même, je suis heureuse de vous revoir et de reprendre les cours! Alors vous êtes dans le même la classe?

La sonnerie retentit et les trois amis continuèrent leur discussion avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur salle de classe respective.

_______________________________________________________________

_Manoir Malfoy, quelques heures plutôt._

Telle un chat, l'ombre longea les couloirs, tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa victime, elle souffla un bon coup et l'ouvrit tout doucement, une chance que les portes ne grinçaient pas ici! A pas de loup elle se faufila par l'ouverture, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour vérifier que sa cible était profondément endormie et partie vers la porte donnant à la salle de bain où se trouvait, elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, les affaires du malheureux pour le lendemain, bien qu'on y était déjà mais enfin elle se comprenait _(Vous aussi j'en suis sûre!). _Une fois arrivée, elle sortie un petit sachet de la poche de son pyjamas et en rependit dans le pantalon, la chemise, les chaussettes et... le boxer? Non elle n'était pas si cruelle? Quoique...Avec un sourire sadique, elle en mit aussi dans le boxer. Lorsque ce fut fini, elle sortit tout aussi discrètement de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre, refermant lentement la porte en regardant le couple endormi et regagna sa chambre sans aucun problème. Elle se frotta les mains, un sourire satisfait et une lueur de pur sadisme dans les yeux: L'opération "rendre chèvre Lulu" était commencée, niark niark niark!

Deux heurs plus tard, le réveille sonna, tirant Katleen des limbes du sommeil. Celle-ci grogna quand elle comprit qu'il était déjà 6h30 et partit dans la salle de bain après avoir prit ses affaires qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé la veille et posé sur son bureau après plus d'une demi-heure d'essayage intensif, au moins à New York, il y avait l'uniforme, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre, elle était de retour dans sa bonne vieille Angleterre. Quand elle fut prête, elle sortit dans l'attention de rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre mais il y avait eu la même idée, c'est ainsi qu'ils faillirent se rentrer dedans après être sortis de leur chambre respective et partirent à la cuisine riant toujours de leur synchronisme.

-Bonjour bonjour! Dirent-ils en entrant dans la pièce où la petite famille était attablée.

-Bonjour les enfants! Vous êtes de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui!

-C'est la rentrée, dit Draco comme si c'était évidant.

-Kate, tu as bien dormi?

-A merveille, comme toujours tante Cissa! Maman? Papa n'est pas là?

-Il a été appelé il y a une heure.

-Déjà! Et bien... Tonton Lulu, quelque chose ne va pas?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le patriarche qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens et qui répondit par un grognement _(Hey! c'est de Lucius qu'on parle, pas d'un ours! Chut c'est mon histoire et j'en fais se que je veux na!)_

-Cissa, amour, avec qu'elle lessive as-tu lavé le linge?

-Heu et bien la même que d'habitude, avec la soupline adoucissante aux amandes que tu aimes tant, pourquoi? (tu le massacre! Mais non, tu vas voir)

-Tu es sûre?

-Mais oui, puisque je te le dit.

-C'est encore toi! Dit-il alors en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa nièce qui le regardait comme s'il était fou.

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parles, ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'arriver que dès que quelque chose ne va pas, j'en suis la responsable, lui répondit-elle sur un ton outragé bien qu'à l'intérieure elle était morte de rire.

-Et bien justement, à chaque fois que tu es là, il se passe quelque chose! La dernière fois je me suis retrouvé avec les cheveux verts!

Elle esquissa un sourire à se souvenir, comme tout le monde autour de la table.

-Ahgrr, je suis sûr que tu as fait quelque chose à mes vêtements, sinon ils ne me démangeraient pas comme cela! _(ça fait beaucoup de "quelque chose"! je sais je me répète)_

-Quant tu dis qu'ils te démangent, tu veux dire que TOUS des vêtements te démangent?

A la surprise de tous, une petite rougeur apparue sur les joues de Lucius qui gigotait toujours dans tous les sens.

-Hum, je vais aller me changer, toi je te tiens à l'œil!

-Si tu veux mais il n'y a aucune preuve.

-Comment tu c'est ça? Un sourire victorieux ornait son visage aristocratique.

Vite, vite trouve une réponse!

-Parce que sinon, tu nous les aurais énoncées! Cette fois-ci se fut sur son visage d'ange qu'un sourire victorieux se trouvait.

Lucius partit d'un pas rageur, heureusement que la porte était à battant, sinon bon nombre d'objets seraient tombés sur le sol, mais il ne manqua celle de sa chambre qu'on entendit jusque dans la cuisine.

-Et bien lui n'est pas de bonne humeur!

-Katleen, es-tu sûre de n'y être pour rien?

-Enfin maman, j'ai rien fait! C'est pas de ma faute si ça arrive tout juste aujourd'hui!

-Bon allez vous préparer les enfants, nous allons bientôt partirent.

En sortant de la cuisine, Draco prit sa cousine à part, loin des oreilles de leurs mères.

-Alors c'était quoi? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire complice.

-Poil à gratter!

_________________________________________________________________

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, était debout, près de la fenêtre de son bureau, regardant ses précieux élèves arrivés dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il était si content de les revoir, bien sur, il y avait des cas très difficiles et il en était très déçu mais faisait son possible, à l'aide de l'équipe enseignante, pour les remettre sur le droit chemin. Sans oublié les cas plus "délicats" comme le jeune Potter. Albus soupira, il se faisait vraiment vieux. Du haut de ses 70 ans _(ba oui on n'est pas dans le monde sorcier je ne vais pas lui donné 125 ans) _Albus Dumbledore était un homme un peu "farfelu", disait-on, aux cheveux courts blancs avec une petite moustache et une barbe rasée de près de la même couleur. Ses yeux bleus, cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, luisaient souvent d'une certaine malice pas toujours appréciée. Bien qu'il aurait dû partir à la retraite depuis quelques années déjà, il avait refusé et continuait de diriger cette école, le conseil ayant donné son accord. Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui encore il était là, près pour accueillir ses premières et ses terminales, comme il le ferait le lendemain pour les autres classes. Des coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de ses songes et il regagna sa chaise tout en invitant la personne à entrer.

-Professeur Dumbledore?

Devant lui se trouvait une femme à la longue chevelure brune, les yeux bleus, et un visage dont il se souviendrait longtemps.

-Andromeda? Mon enfant, comment vas-tu? lui dit-il en se levant pour aller l'enlacer et salua la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait.

-Bien merci et vous.

-Oh très bien ma chère, cela fait si longtemps, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois venue simplement pour me dire bonjour.

-Non en effet, je viens pour régler les derniers points de l'inscription de ma seconde fille, Katleen Tonks.

-A oui, Minerva m'en avait parlé, ainsi c'est toi Katleen, tu as bien changé depuis la dernière que je t'ai vu! _(hum)_ Oh mais asseyez vous, je vous en pris, alors comme Katleen n'est pas encore majeur, tu dois signer ces papier pour confirmer l'inscription, voilà, et miss doit vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune erreur dans les choix qu'elle a fait. Donc tu as demandé à être en première scientifique avec musique en option, et tu es demi-pensionnaire, c'est bien cela?

Kate opina du chef et les derniers papiers furent signés avant que sa mère ne reparte et que le directeur ne la conduise à sa salle.

____________________________________________________

Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant sa salle, Harry repéra Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, deux bons copains avec qui il s'entendait bien, même si ce n'était pas comme avec Ron et Hermione. Les garçons le saluèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une femme tirant vers la cinquantaine, les cheveux coiffés en un chignon serré, le visage sévère: c'était le professeur MacGonagall, sa prof de maths de l'année dernière, mais aussi la directrice adjointe du lycée. Elle était stricte mais juste et il était rassuré de l'avoir encore cette année. Lorsqu'il entra, il avisa la dernière place de la dernière rangée côté fenêtre, juste derrière Seamus et Dean. Personne ne vint à côté de lui, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il y était habitué, ne parlant que très peu aux autres élèves, bien sûr, il arrivait qu'un élève prenne place à côté de lui, mais il préférait rester seul. Dean et Seamus se tournèrent vers lui.

-Alors mon vieux, encore tout seul? M'étonne pas, heureusement que nous nous savons que tu es très sociable!

-Seamus, tu sais bien que si Harry préfère être seul, c'est pour mieux se concentrer sur les cours, pas comme toi.

-Mr Finnigan et Thomas, nous vous attendons.

Les deux fauteurs de troubles se retournèrent, s'excusant de leur comportement_ (on y croit tous!)_

Une fois tout le monde installé et attentif, McGo commença à se présenter quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant de rentrer; il s'agissait du directeur accompagné d'une jeune fille et tous les élèves se levèrent.

-Merci mes enfants mais tout ceci n'est pas la peine, asseyez vous. Excusez-moi Minerva mais je viens vous apporter une nouvelle élève.

-Ah oui! Bien sûr merci Mr le directeur, je vais m'en occuper.

Le directeur repartit, non sans avoir salué la classe au préalable et l'encourager.

-Chers élèves, je vous présente Katleen Tonks qui, comme vous l'avez entendu, est nouvelle dans l'établissement et je veux que vous l'accueillez comme il se doit. Bien Melle Tonks, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

Bien entendu, elle se dirigea vers la seule place de libre.

-Waouh, pti Ry t'a décroché le gros lot, elle est vachement mignonne.

-Seamus!

Ces deux là ressemblaient plus à un vieux couple qu'autre chose, pensa Harry, Seamus disait souvent des conneries, et la plupart du temps c'était Dean qui le réprimandait, mais il devait avouer que son camarde n'avait pas tort.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom de famille, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, Tonks, c'était ainsi que se nommait la cousine de son parrain, enfin non, elle s'appelait Nymphadora mais détestait son prénom.

-Salut, je suis Katleen Tonks, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main, main qu'il regarda quelques instants avant de la serrer en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais, moi c'est Harry Potter.

-Harry franchement tu n'as aucun tact avec les filles! Bonjour charmante demoiselle, moi je m'appelle Seamus Finnigan, jeune Irlandais de 16 ans et voici Dean Thomas...

-Mr Finnigan, désirez vraiment commencer l'année par une retenue.

-Non professeur.

-Alors retournez vous et écoutez!

Katleen pouffa, mais se reprit bien vite, ainsi son voisin était Harry Potter...incroyable! Elle allait dans un nouveau lycée et tombait dans la même classe du filleul de Sirius! Elle ne se l'était pas du tout imaginée comme ça. Bon elle avait parlé de lui avec Draco à plusieurs reprises, celui-ci le connaissant depuis la seconde et ils avaient sympathisés ensemble, comme les deux autres membres du trio bien que cela soit plus délicat avec Ron. Il lui avait décrit comme peu bavard, intelligent, travailleur mais un peu replié sur lui même, souvent seul en classe et ne souriait guère souvent, de toute l'année, du moins quand il le voyait, le nombre de fois où il l'avait entendu rire se comptait sur les doigts de la main et la plupart du temps, cela était l'œuvre de son meilleur ami. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette lueur de tristesse? De douleur? Dans ses yeux verts sombres qui semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat. Elle l'avait déjà vu en photo mais dessus il semblait si joyeux dans les bras de Sirius, et ses yeux avaient un peu plus d'éclat. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé pour que le garçon change tant? Fois de Tonks, elle le découvrirait et ferait tout pour le voire sourire et rendre leur éclat à ses yeux.

-Silence s'il vous plaît! Bien comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je suis le professeur MacGonagall, la directrice adjointe mais aussi votre professeur de mathématiques pour cette année et votre professeur principal! Cette année, est une année très importante! Vous avez l'épreuve anticiper d'anglais _(désolée mais je ne sais absolument pas comment ça se passe en Angleterre alors je fais comme pour en France, vous changez le français par l'anglais (la matière) je sais je pourrais faire des recherches mais c'est pas le plus important et puis au moins je me perds pas dans ce que j'écris!) _au mois de juin et je ne veux pas que vous négligiez cette matière, comme aucunes des autres, cela va de soit! Toutes les matières sont importantes, même le sport miss Patil en effet! Je compte donc sur vous pour travailler correctement! Je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps et dans une demi-heure nous irons chercher vos livres en salle de permanence. Mais avant, faisons l'appel.

Une fois assurée qu'aucun élève ne manquait, et donnée le groupe auquel ils appartenaient, elle leur distribua l'emploi du temps.

-Bien donc, comme vous le voyez, vous commencez le lundi à 8h30 avec deux heures de TP S.V.T pour le groupe A avec le professeur Tournloeil et deux heures de TP sciences Physique-Chimie avec le professeur Rogue pour le groupe B. Au nom du professeur de physique, les élèves commencèrent à protester, tout le monde à Poudlard connaissait l'impitoyable, le monstrueux, le... _(Bon on a comprit, ça suffit!) _Rogue. SILENCE! Je ne veux aucune protestation! Bien je continue, ensuite vous avez la récréation et on alterne les groupes pour les deux heures suivantes. Vous reprenez à 13h30 pour deux heures de Mathématiques avec moi-même en salle C101 et finissez avec une heure d'anglais avec le professeur Milangue. Mardi... Elle continua ainsi de suite et quand cela fut fini, ils sortirent calmement pour se rendre en permanence. Sur le chemin, Kate était restée au bout avec Harry pour faire connaissance ou plutôt pour commencer sa nouvelle "mission" _(pitié pas comme pour Lulu!)_.

-Alors, c'est toi Harry Potter, Sirius parle beaucoup de toi quand il vient à la maison, enfin quand on était à New York, je suis arrivée hier matin.

-Katleen? Tu es la sœur de Tonks? Enfin de ...

-Oui, je suis la sœur de Dora, elle déteste son prénom! Tu ne trouves pas que le hasard fait bien les choses, regardes je reviens vivre en Angleterre et je tombe dans la classe du filleul de mon grand cousin que je n'ai jamais vu sur autre chose que des photos!

-Heu oui, tu as raison.

Puis il replongea dans le silence, décidément ce n'était pas gagné mais elle était bien décidée à changer cela!

-Dis, tu veux bien être mon guide? Mon cousin est ici lui aussi mais en première ES alors...

-Ton cousin est à Poudlard?

-Oui c'est Draco Malfoy, tu le connais je crois.

-Oui.

-Tu n'es pas un grand bavard!

-Le contraire de toi.

La discussion s'arrêta là, au grand damne de la jeune fille. Une fois les livres récupérés, ils retournèrent dans la salle et la directrice adjointe leur donna un devoir maison à rendre pour la semaine prochaine sous les protestations des élèves qu'elle fit bien vite taire et leur annonça que les cours ne commençaient que mercredi puisque le lendemain était prévu pour la rentrée des secondes et des BTS avant de les laisser partir.

Kate partie avec Harry qui devait rejoindre ses amis dans le hall et y retrouva par la même occasion Draco qu'Harry salua de même que Neville, un garçon peu sur de lui mais très sympathique qu'il connaissait depuis la quatrième, qu'il avait pas vu avant que Seamus et Dean n'arrivent en se plaignant du fait qu'ils avaient hérité de la vieille McGo et du "merveilleux" Rogue sous les rires des autres et pleurs de Ron et Neville qui avaient aussi eu le droit à _"l'homme noir"_. Ainsi il apprit que Nev et Ron étaient dans la même classe de même que Draco et Hermione. Arrivés en dehors de l'établissement, chacun partit de son côté, Harry allant rejoindre son cousin et sa tante qui l'attendaient sur le parking de l'école.

_**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**_

_**Comme je l'ai fait remarquer dans un commentaire, pour le lycée, j'ai fait vis à vis du mien, c'est à dire lycée ce trouvant en France dans les Yvelines à une petite heure de Paris, car sur le coup, j'avais complètement oublié que le système anglais est différent! Mdr. Vous avez vous le chapitre est plus long! A la prochaine !**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas (pour ceux qui connaissent cette fic depuis ses débuts j'espère vous avez relu car quelques détail on changé, quoique...Vous verrez bien pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait!) Donc à oui donc le nouveau chapitre! Pour ceux qui avaient laissé des reviews pour la première version je les remercie énormément, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à certaines d'entre elles mais je ne sais plus lesquelles, je suis vraiment désolée.**_

**Disclamer:**** L'univers d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, ses créatures magiques et tout ce qui va avec ... sont la propriété de Mme J.K. Rowling. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont: la fic, les perso que j'ai inventé donc Katleen Tonks est à moi et à moi seule! (mdr)**

_**Je vous préviens, ce chapitre n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles, il s'agit ici d'une scène de VIOL, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 3: Lorsque la tempête se fait plus forte.**_

_Dimanche 9 Septembre 2005._

_Cette fille va me rendre dingue!! Non mais je vous jure, elle est s'en arrêt sur mon dos, aussi curieuse qu'elle tu meurs! Enfin Mione aussi est curieuse mais elle me laisse tranquille, alors qu'elle, elle passe pratiquement tout son temps à me regarder comme si elle cherchait à découvrir tous mes secrets! Tu dois sûrement te demander de qui je parle hein? Et bien nous avons une nouvelle dans la classe Katleen Tonks, la petite sœur de Nymphadora Tonks, cousine de Sirius Black, mon parrain dont je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle depuis mes 12 ans!! Et cousine de Draco._

_Bon j'exagère peut-être à son sujet, c'est vrai qu'elle est super sympa, adorable, drôle, belle, une fille vraiment superbe avec qui je me sens vraiment bien, mais cette manie qu'elle a, comme si je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, et ça me fais vraiment peur. Vraiment effrayant et dire que vu comme c'est parti je suis sûr que cela va durer toute l'année! Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec elle, si jamais elle apprend ce qui se passe..._

_Sinon j'ai retrouvé toute la petite bande, je suis rassuré de voire que même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe, nous sommes toujours ensemble. Mione s'embellie de jour en jour et s'enfile toujours autant de livres, Ron qui ne cesse de grandir, Neville, Seamus et Dean qui sont toujours au rendez-vous et Ginny qui est entrée en seconde, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus la petite fille que j'ai connu, Ron n'arrête pas de la surveiller et de menacer les gars qui s'approchent un peu trop d'elle. L'autre jour il a faillit étrangler Seamus pour avoir dit qu'il trouvait Gin à son goût, grave erreur qu'il a fait là!_

_Draco vient nous rejoindre de temps en temps de même que Kate, Mione et elle s'entendent à merveille!_

_Oncle Vernon ne m'a pas frappé depuis la dernière fois mais je sais que ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête, j'aimerais tellement que tout cela cesse._

_H.P._

Le calme avant la tempête, jamais Harry n'avait cru qu'elle serait si forte, si dévastatrice ce jour là.

En effet la semaine qui suivit se passa sans incident notoire laissant bientôt place au weekend suivant, weekend durant lequel sa tante s'en allait à Paris, pour son travail, et que Dudley, lui le passait chez un de ses amis.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il serait seul avec son oncle durant ces deux jours! Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois que ceci se passait mais généralement Vernon restait à son bureau tout le samedi ou Harry allait dormir chez Ron, mais cette fois-ci Ron était dans l'incapacité de le faire puisqu'il était aussi absent ce weekend là!

_Décidément c'est bien ma veine ça _pensa-t-il. Mais il du s'y résoudre, ce weekend, il le passerait seul à seul avec son oncle et cela se passerait comme la plupart du temps, ou bien il serait peut-être d'humeur magnanime et le laisserait sûrement tranquil du moment que les repas étaient préparés, c'est du moins ce dont Harry essayait de se convaincre mais il savait qu'il ne faisait qu'espérer.

Il passa donc la journée de samedi, seul, à finir ses devoirs qu'il avait commencés la veille tant qu'il en avait la possibilité, sans que son oncle débarque à tout moment, celui-ci étant, comme prévu, à son bureau. La journée se passa donc sans aucun incident. Mais quand son oncle rentra, tout dérapa. Sur les coups de 22 heures, Harry, qui était alors couché depuis un moment, entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte d'entrée que l'on ouvre, et la voix de son oncle suivie d'une autre. Il se tendit quelque peu tout en essayant de se dire que si Vernon était avec quelqu'un, il ne lui ferait rien. Bientôt des rires se firent entendre et les marches de l'escalier grincèrent.

_Respires Harry, il ne va rien se passer, il est avec un collègue, ils vont vider une bouteille de whisky et tout le monde va partir faire dodo_.

-Gamin! Cria Vernon, en ouvrant brusquement la porte et en allumant la lumière de la chambre de son neveu, faisant faire à celui-ci un bon de dix mètres par la même occasion. Arrivé près de lui il le prit par le bras sans ménagement et le plaça devant son "collègue". Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'ils croisèrent le visage du brun; Eric Patris.

-Vernon, ce qu'il a grandit, dit se dernier en caressant la joue du jeune homme qui se dégagea de l'emprise de son oncle.

-Ne me touchez pas!

BAM, le premier coup partit dans l'estomac, faisant se plier en deux Harry qui tomba au sol sous sa force.

-Vernon voyons! Ne va pas trop l'abîmer, une beauté pareille se serait vraiment dommage.

-Il n'y a que cela qui marche avec ce morveux.

Eric s'accroupit en face d'Harry, dont les yeux n'étaient plus que haine, peur et douleur.

-Harry, mon très cher Harry, je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser tous les trois.

Vernon le releva en le tirant par les cheveux, et lui bloqua les bras derrière le dos alors qu'Eric commençait à lui déboutonner se chemise. Et la tempête commença. Les deux hommes le tinrent fermement en allant l'attacher à son lit alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper de leur poigne, Eric se pris son genou dans le ventre mais un coup bien placé de son oncle l'assomma à moitié, leur permettant ainsi de l'attacher.

Harry recommença à se débattre, alors que le brun le déshabillait, et que son oncle les observait attendant s'en doute son tour. Il criait, priant Vernon de l'arrêter mais il du se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait aucune issue.

Eric s'enfonça en lui alors qu'il hurlait sous la douleur.

Il commença alors les va et viens qui se firent de plus en plus violents et atteint bientôt la jouissance. Harry était en larmes, c'était un cauchemar il allait bientôt se réveiller et se rendre compte que s'il ne se dépêchait pas il arriverait en retard en cours alors que son oncle se dirigeait vers lui.

-Oncle Vernon je t'en pris, Vernon!

Son oncle ne fit que lui donner une gifle avant de le violé à son tour. Cette nuit-là sembla durer une éternité pour le jeune homme qui se roula en boule dès que l'homme le détacha avant de sortir de la chambre suivit par son collègue.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, tous les muscles de son corps lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il se leva précautionneusement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il s'observa dans le miroir avant de se diriger vers la cuvette des toilettes, se vidant l'estomac et entra ensuite dans la douche, se frottant chaque partie du corps sans ménagement, jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge et s'écroula en pleurant. Combien de temps il était resté sous l'eau?, il n'aurait su le dire. Il regagna alors sa chambre, défaisant les draps avant de descendre et de les mettre dans la machine à laver. Son oncle n'étant pas dans la maison, il regagna à nouveau sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, tombant à nouveau dans le sommeil. Il se réveilla vers 14h lorsqu'il entendit Dudley rentrer, celui-ci voulant savoir si quelqu'un était présent ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son cousin qui était dos à lui. Il fit un pas dans la chambre, ouvrant sa bouche sûrement pour lui demander quelque chose mais étrangement il se ravisa et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Bonsoir, bonsoir!

19h, Pétunia Dursley venait de rentrer, découvrant la maison étrangement calme, la cuisine vide alors qu'habituellement le repas était toujours préparé._ Quelque chose cloche_ se dit elle. Elle monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils qui jouait à sa console et qui la salua chaleureusement quand il l'aperçut.

-Ton père n'est pas là?

-Non, je ne sais pas où il est, il était déjà absent quand je suis rentré et...

Mais il s'arrêta là dans sa phrase sous le regard surpris de sa mère.

-Et?

-Je crois qu'Harry est malade.

-Malade?

-Oui, quand je suis entré dans sa chambre il était allongé sur son lit, je crois qu'il dormait mais comme généralement il est occupé soit à lire ou à écrire, je me suis dit qu'il était malade et je suis sorti mais il ne s'est toujours pas levé.

Pétunia hocha la tête et sortie pour se diriger cette fois ci dans la chambre de son neveu, comme l'avait dit Dudley, il était sur son lit, en boule, ce qui surprit sa tante. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et secoua doucement l'épaule d'Harry qui sursauta.

-Tante Pétunia, tu m'as fait peur! Tu es déjà rentrée? Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est 19h 'Ry, tu te sens bien? Tu es tout pâle, lui demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Elle s'approcha pour poser sa main sur son front alors qu'Harry se tendit sous son contact.

-Tu as de la fièvre, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut, tu ne sais pas ou est ton oncle.

Harry fit non de la tête alors que Pétunia sortait de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, sans avoir lancé un regard plus qu'étrange à son neveu avant de sortir. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle lui tendit un cachet et un verre d'eau.

-Harry, chéri tu es sûr que ça va? Tu sais que s'il y a un problème tu peux me le dire, voyant qu'il ne disait rien elle repartie en lui demandant s'il avait faim mais encore une fois il fit de la tête et ferma les yeux.

Quand le diné fut près elle appela son fils qui la rejoignit à la cuisine.

-Dudley, sais-tu s'il c'est passé quelque chose, hum, d'étrange ce weekend?

-Comment ça?

-Et bien Harry me semble bizarre.

-Il est toujours bizarre, mais non je ne sais pas, lui dit-il quand il vu le regard qu'elle lui lança.

20h, Vernon rentrait enfin, après avoir embrassé sa femme _**(Erk) **_et lui avoir dit qu'il était chez un collègue pour peaufiner un projet, il s'installa dans le salon.

-Chéri, Harry a-t-il eu un problème ce weekend?

Vernon se tendit légèrement.

-Un problème? Comment ça un problème? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il m'a paru étrange tout à l'heure, il a de la fièvre et...

-Il a du attraper un rhume et en profite.

-Je ne pense pas Vernon, je vais sûrement l'emmener au médecin demain...

-Hors de question, ce n'est qu'un rhume, il ne va pas en mourir, tu verras demain matin il serra rétablit!

Pétunia ne dit rien, sachant comment était son mari vis à vis de son neveu, mais retourna dans la chambre de celui-ci avant d'aller se coucher, la fièvre avait diminué, elle s'apprêta à remettre la couverture correctement mais ni tenant plus remonta le t-shirt de son neveu, et là sa respiration se coupa. Violet fut le premier mot qui sortit de sa bouge, un énorme hématome se trouvait là, sur le ventre d'Harry, semblant la nargué de sa couleur violacé. Elle se reprit, abaissa le t-shirt, et remit la couverture en place avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Harry, que me caches-tu?

_**Voilà! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Pour m'a part, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je le trouve vraiment nul, m'enfin...**_

_**Pétunia aura-t-elle sa réponse? Kate découvrira-t-elle les secrets d'Harry? Réponse au prochain chapitre, ou pas!**_

_**Kiss!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Bon avant toute chose, j'ai été un peu vite la dernière fois, alors voilà: primo, le chapitre 4 a mit environ 1 an et demie à venir, pourquoi? Je ne vais pas m'attarder ici pour plus de précision allez voir ma bio. Secondo, je pense que je ne m'occuperai pas de ****L'arrivée d'un ange**** avant d'avoir fini cette fic qui ne devrait pas faire plus de 10 chapitres. Tertio...je crois que c'est tout! Ah oui comme vous avez pu le remarquer cette fic ne traite pas d'histoire d'amour entre deux adolescents pleins d'hormones se roulant des pelles à chaque coin de rue! IL s'agit d'une histoire assez dure et encore c'est un euphémisme! Vous êtes prévenus! (n'ayez pas peur bien sur qu'il y aura de l'amour!)**

**Merci pour les DEUX reviews, j'avais oublié ce que l'on ressentait après en avoir reçu une (être privée d'internet est vraiment horrible!!!)**

**Disclamer:**** L'univers d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, ses créatures magiques et tout ce qui va avec ... sont la propriété de Mme J.K. Rowling. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont: la fic, les perso que j'ai inventé donc Katleen Tonks est à moi et à moi seule! (mdr)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 4: Quand les doutes se renforcent.**_

Le lendemain, Harry fut debout bien avant que sa tante ne vienne vérifier qu'il était réveiller. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et n'avait que très peu dormi, il avait même entendu son oncle partir au travail avant de se lever et de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Il croisa quelques minutes son regard dans le miroir _"j'ai vraiment une tête à faire peur"_; en effet, outre la pâleur de son visage, il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il se détourna de cette vision et alla sous la douche où comme la veille il se frotta le corps si fort que sa peau en devint rouge. Lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine, Pétunia était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, ne l'aillant pas entendu elle poussa un cri en posant la main sur sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se retourna et se retrouva face à lui, avant que son visage ne devienne grave et inquiet.

-Harry, tu es bien matinal, comment te sens-tu ce matin?

-Mieux tante Pétunia, désolé pour cette frayeur.

Une fois qu'il fut assit elle se planta devant lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Harry, et ne me dis pas que tout va bien, tu me caches quelque chose.

-Tante Pétunia je t'assure que...

-S'il n'y a rien, pourquoi as-tu cet ENORME HEMATOME SUR LE VENTRE?

Harry se figea, comment pouvait-elle savoir? Ce n'était pas possible, il devait trouver un mensonge au plus vite, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la véritable raison, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son mari l'avait...

-Je me le suis fait au Taekwendo, nous devions réaliser un nouvel enchainement mais mon partenaire n'a pas mesuré sa force.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr? Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit?

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter c'est tout, j'ai eu tort, j'aurais du te le dire, excuses moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai simplement eu peur, tu étais étrange hier, alors je me suis fait des films, il a été sévèrement puni j'espère, je vais aller voir ton professeur...

-NON!! Enfin... non ce n'est pas la peine, c'était un accident, tout a été réglé, je t'assure.

Elle le regarda pendant 5 bonnes minutes, examinant son attitude avant d'hocher la tête.

-Bien mais tu resteras à la maison aujourd'hui...

-Mais tante Pétu...

-Pas de mais! Tu t'es regardé dans la glace ce matin? Tu as une mine épouvantable, la santé avant tout jeune homme, tu restes ici point barre, j'appellerai le directeur tout à l'heure, pour le moment tu te contente de finir ton petit déjeuné et tu remontes te coucher, est-ce-clair?

Limpide même, Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête, c'était un combat perdu d'avance, mais être absent après seulement une semaine et demie de cours...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Manoir Malfoy &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Allongée sur son lit, Katleen fixait le plafond de la chambre, du moins, c'est ce que n'importe qui aurait pu penser en entrant. Katleen faisait le point sur tout ce qui était arrivé depuis son retour en Angleterre: elle avait retrouvé sa famille, d'ailleurs, elle vivait encore chez eux, ses parents ayant pas mal de choses à régler du côté administratif ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, le résultat était que sa mère avait quelques soucis avec sa salle de cours et que son père avait beaucoup de travail et de ce fait ils étaient souvent absents et ne voulaient pas laisser leur fille seule. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle était avec son cousin, c'était fait de nouveaux amis, pouvait taquiner tant qu'elle le voulait son oncle lulu et sa tante était vraiment superbe. Quoique, sur le fait de taquiner son oncle, elle avait plutôt laissé cette activité de côté depuis qu'elle avait fait la rencontre d'Harry. Certaines choses la chiffonnaient, il était trop calme, bon ok, c'était sûrement son tempérament, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'isolait beaucoup trop, il n'aimait pas le contact humain, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait vu les réactions qu'il avait dès qu'une personne le touchait, que ce soit volontairement ou non comme la veille, en y repensant, tout avait commencé mardi: Cela faisait à peine une semaine que les cours avaient commencé et Harry avait été absent lundi, d'accord il avait été malade durant le week-end, cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde, seulement depuis qu'il était revenu, elle le trouvait encore plus "étrange" que la semaine précédente, il se tendait dès que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, se reculait quand on s'approchait de lui ou le touchait mais tout dérapa durant la dernière heure de cours de la semaine.

**Flash Back**.

Ils étaient en cours depuis environ une vingtaine de minutes et son camarade, qui lui semblait si attentif en cours, était complètement ailleurs; il n'écrivait rien de ce que la prof dictait, fixant sans vraiment la voir la page de son cahier qu'il avait sous le nez. Décidée à le reconnecter à la réalité sans le brusquer, elle approcha sa main de son bras pour le secouer légèrement, mais à peine le toucha t'elle qu'il se leva d'un bond comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc. Le silence régnait dans la classe où tous les élèves regardaient avec surprise pour certains, curiosité pour d'autres, l'adolescent qui était pâle comme un mort et tremblait comme une feuille.

-Mr Potter? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Harry regarda le professeur McGonagall, évitant soigneusement le regard des autres élèves et tout particulièrement celui de sa camarade. Il reprit alors sa respiration qu'il avait bloquée sans le remarquer et s'adressa à son professeur.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien madame, je peux sortir?

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et dès qu'elle lui donna son accord il se dirigea vers la sortie alors qu'elle lui demandait de rester à la fin du cours, du moins, s'il revenait pensa-t-elle. Katleen était restée songeuse pendant le reste du cours. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, elle fit le sac d'Harry qui n'était pas revenu, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe à présent vide, Harry y entra.

-Je t'attends avec ton sac dans le couloir, lui avait-elle dit en sortant et refermant la porte derrière elle.

McGonagall et Harry en sortir cinq minutes plus tard et après un au revoir de celle-ci; ils se retrouvèrent deux les deux seuls.

-Harry, je...

-Ecoutes, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je crois que je rêvassais un peu trop, merci pour mon sac.

Et il la planta sur place, ne remarquant pas la petite lueur qui avait fait son apparition dans les yeux de Kate.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et des questions, elle s'en posait encore, se pourrait-il qu'Harry soit...?

N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva et sortie de sa chambre, bien décidée à fait part de ses doutes à quelqu'un.

Des coups frappés à sa porte sortirent le jeune homme blond de sa lecture et permit à la personne d'entrer.

-Je te dérange?

-Pas du tout, allez viens ici, dit Draco en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Que t'arrives-t-il cousine?

Kate prit place à ses côtés et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille en classe, ainsi que ses doutes concernant le jeune homme avant de demander à Draco ce qu'il en pensait.

-Tu sais, Potter n'a jamais vraiment aimé le contact humain, il a peut-être seulement eu peur.

-Mais de la à faire un bond spectaculaire et devenir blanc comme un linge, faut pas exagérer! Il réagit comme Marie tu sais.

-Kate, écoutes, le jeune homme semblait chercher ses mots, il savait que le sujet était délicat mais aussi que lorsque sa cousine avait quelque chose en tête il était difficil de l'en détournée, depuis que je connais Harry, il a toujours été ainsi, alors s'il était battu, depuis le temps je pense que cela se serait.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air convaincu.

-Si Weasley est son meilleur ami il doit bien avoir remarqué ces choses là non? Hors, quand on lui a posé des questions, et oui ne me regardes pas comme ça, on a eu des doutes quand on a fait la connaissance d'Harry, Ron nous a certifié qu'il était tout le temps comme cela, que c'était son caractère et que même s'il avait perdu ses parents, sa tante l'aimait comme son propre fils et ne faisait pas de différence entre lui et son cousin.

-Ce n'est peut-être qu'une façade, et puis il a bien un oncle! Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui le maltraite!

-Kate...

-Non, Draco écoutes moi! Personne n'agit de cette façon sans raison, Marie aussi avait des réactions violentes quand on s'approchait trop d'elle ou qu'on la touchait, personne n'a fait le moindre geste parce qu'ils affirmaient tous qu'elle vivait dans une famille aimante et chaleureuse et TU AS VU LE RESULTAT ?

Elle était maintenant debout, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Draco se leva et l'a prit dans ses bars.

-Calmes toi, je sais que s'est difficil, moi aussi j'ai toujours eu des soupçons quand à la véracité de ce qu'avançait Ron mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Qu'on débarque chez lui et qu'on demande à sa tante si Harry est bien traité, si ça se trouve elle n'en sait pas plus que nous, et parler avec Potter est la chose la plus dure qui soit.

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes avant d'émettre un petit rire, c'est vrai que discuter avec le brun s'était révélé une tache ardue. Son cousin mit sa main sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je te promets que je t'aiderais à découvrir la vérité, mais ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, ok?

-Ok.

_**Ce chapitre ne nous avance pas vraiment quoique et un peu cours à mon goût, je demande si elle ne va pas finir pas dépasser les dix chapitres. Comme vous voyez Pétunia peut être très redoutable mais elle ne sait toujours rien du moins...! Kate semble bien décidée à découvrir si Harry se fait battre ou non. Mais qui est Marie? ahah! Bonne question! Réponse au prochain chapitre ou peut-être pas! Je ne sais pas quand je le publierais entre le code le boulot et les "révisions" pour les partiels c'est pas vraiment évidant, ma chère moman m'a comparer à un zombi, sympathique n'est-ce-pas? Désolée s'il reste des fautes je fais mon possible pour en faire le moins possible et les corriger mais certaines sont vicieuses et se faufilent. Sur ce à la prochaine!**_

_**Kiss. Athalie.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Lundi 3 Novembre 2008.**_

_**A lire**_

_**Hello tout le monde. Moi c'est Alice, je sais, cela fait un moment qu'Athalie n'a pas posté de nouveaux chapitres mais nous avons tous une vie privée. Elle vous remercie cependant de suivre ce torchon (elle n'a pas trouvé d'autres mots quand elle s'est re relu et qu'elle a vu toutes ces horribles fautes! Et vous arrivez à lire? Pire; vous continuez à lire! Alors là chapeau, moi cela ferait belle lurette que je serai partie mais At. semble avoir rectifié le problème.) Sinon elle espère que tout s'est bien passé pour ceux qui ont eu des exams et que vous avez passez de bonnes vacances, oui je sais c'est passé depuis longtemps mais à l'origine, Athalie aurait du finir cette fic avant septembre…**_

_**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**Nous remercions chaleureusement Torlusque, Petite grenouille, Liloo 55 (qui à fait remarquer à At. qu'il serait vraiment temps de poster), Nanami74 dont les petites « enquêtes » tiennent la route et Jessy et son POV qui n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit d'Athalie et qui voit sa fic sous un autre angle maintenant.**_

**Disclamer:**** L'univers d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, ses créatures magiques et tout ce qui va avec ... sont la propriété de Mme J.K. Rowling. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont: la fic, les perso que j'ai inventé donc Katleen Tonks est à moi et à moi seule! (mdr)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 5: Révélation effroyable.**__ (Athalie n'aime pas trop ce titre mais bon, on va faire avec.)_

Ronald Weasley, pourquoi ni avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? Lui et Hermione étaient les meilleurs amis d'Harry, alors si quelque chose n'allait pas, ils le seraient forcément non?

"_**Ron nous a certifié qu'il était tout le temps comme cela, que c'était son caractère et que même s'il avait perdu ses parents, sa tante l'aimait comme son propre fils et ne faisait pas de différence entre lui et son cousin. **_"

Mais il était toute de même son meilleur ami, un ami remarque ce genre de chose, non? Et pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas répondu lors de "l'interrogatoire"? A moins que...à moins que ces deux là connaissaient la vérité mais ne disaient rien pour "protéger" le brun?! Mais de qui? Son oncle était le seul suspect sur la liste, et puis quelle manière de le protéger! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était toujours maltraité, mais si celui-ci leur avait interdit de révéler quoique soit par peur de représailles ou pour protéger quelqu'un? Ses parents étaient morts, Sirius ne pouvait avoir sa garde, mais sa tante le considérait comme son fils et cela ne plaisait sans doute pas à son mari. Mais en arriver à une telle extrémité... Ou peut-être que cet homme n'aimait pas les parents de son neveu et que cela, ajouté à l'importance que lui donnait sa femme, lui avait fait péter un câble et qu'il se défoulait sur le garçon, celui-ci ne disant rien afin de protéger sa tante de la violence de son mari??!

Oula! Elle allait vraiment loin, mais cette affaire était louche, très louche, cet homme devait vraiment avoir un grain et pas qu'un! Elle devait parler aux deux amis, mais avant, elle voulait voir la réaction d'Harry; est-ce qu'il l'éviterait ou ferait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalement leur parler était la meilleure solution! Septembre touchait à sa fin et le jeune homme évitait Katleen autant que possible. Oh bien sûr, ils étaient tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre en cours, mais, dès que ceux-ci étaient terminés, le brun la fuyait comme la peste, évitant tout contact, et veillant à ne jamais se retrouver tout seul avec sa camarade. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident, et Harry n'y tenait absolument pas. D'ailleurs parler avec lui était plutôt difficile, la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à lui tirer en arrivant en cours était "bonjour", "ça va et toi?" et rien de plus. Dire que Katleen était au bord de la crise de nerfs serait un euphémisme! Elle voulait se rapprocher de lui, pas qu'il la fuit. Draco avait promis de l'aider, malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes horaires et le brun le fuyait aussi comme la peste. Les sachant cousins et assez proches, et étant assez parano et intelligent (ce qu'elle regrettait par moment), il devait penser que tous les deux allaient lui poser des questions sur sa réaction de ce fameux vendredi. En même temps, s'il réagissait comme cela, c'est qu'il cachait bien quelque chose et qu'il ait peur que les deux cousins, et Katleen en particulier, découvre la vérité, non? Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille fut vite lassée de ce petit jeu et une discussion entre six yeux s'imposait!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ron, Hermione, vous auriez quelques minutes?

Elle avait attendu que le brun sorte de la cantine pour pouvoir leur parler.

Les deux amis se regardèrent apparemment surpris.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est pourquoi?

-Il faut qu'on parle..., _chacun à leur tour elle les regarda dans les yeux_, d'Harry, ne restons pas là.

Et sans regarder s'ils la suivaient ou non, elle sortie du réfectoire, embarquant son sac et Draco qui n'avait pas encore fini son plat. Elle trouva très vite une salle de classe vide où chacun entra, allant s'assoir sur un bureau ou une chaise, mis à par le blond qui s'appuya contre la porte. Ron fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-Alors nous t'écoutons, que se passe t-il avec Harry pour que nous soyons tous rassemblés ici?

-Je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter Ronald, Harry a un problème et vous deux savez lequel.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Celui-ci avait repris tout son sérieux. Si c'est pour nous poser les mêmes questions que les autres et Draco nous ont posé il y a quelques années, les réponses sont les mêmes, il a toujours été comme ça, c'est son comportement, mais il a dû te le dire, n'est-ce pas?

Draco opina du chef, oui il lui avait dit, mais Katleen étant Katleen, de simples phrases ne l'arrêteraient pas.

-Mais tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que quelqu'un sursaute au moindre bruit ou au moindre frôlement comme un animal terrorisé? Hermione qu'en penses-tu?...Hermione?

Tous les regards se dirigèrent sur la jeune fille qui avait une main sur son visage et dont le corps semblait être prit de tremblements. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

-Je n'en peux plus, Ron, il faut que cela cesse.

Celui-ci était à présent à coté d'elle et la serait dans ses bras.

-Ca a duré trop longtemps, c'est trop dur.

-Mais, Hermione, on n'est pas sûr...

-Oh je t'en pris Ron, arrête de te voiler la face !

La jeune fille s'était redressée, dévoilant son visage couvert de larmes et les yeux brillants de colère et de peine.

Sa vie compte beaucoup plus que son amitié, il faut le leur dire, il faut essayer, je t'en pris.

Ron la regarda quelques secondes avant d'approuver.

-Très bien, vous avez raisons, dit-ils aux deux cousins en se retournant vers eux, Harry a bien un problème, mais le mieux c'est de vous raconter l'histoire dans son intégralité.

Lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés, nous n'avions que 10 ans et ce fut grâce à ma sœur, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même cours de Taekwendo et très vite nous somme devenus inséparables. A cette époque il n'était pas bien bavard mais souriait assez souvent, il parlait de son parrain, Sirius Black qui lui envoyait des lettres et qui venait lui rendre visite dès qu'il le pouvait.

On a fait les 400 coups ensemble et les jumeaux nous ont bien aidés au grand damne de mes parents et de sa tante qui pourtant paraissait plus heureuse qu'exaspérée ou en colère. Par contre son oncle s'était une autre affaire, les regards qu'il lui lançait auraient pu le tuer sur place. Nous n'avons connus Hermione qu'un an après, lors de notre entrée au collège. Au début nos relations étaient un peu houleuses mais très vite nous somme devenus un trio inséparable. Seulement, les choses ont commencé à déraper lors de la deuxième année, après les vacances de la Toussaints; Harry en est revenu plus renfermé que jamais, extrêmement pale et sursautant au moindre son. Oh bien sur il sursautait déjà pour un rien bien avant et les gars, que nous avons connu aussi à l'époque du collège, ainsi que moi le charrions bien souvent. Mais jamais il n'avait eu peur des contacts humains, du moins jamais autant. Quand on lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il a prétexté avoir attrapé un rhume et être extrêmes fatigué et nous n'avons pas cherché plus loin, en y repensant c'est aussi vers cette période qu'il a arrêté de nous parler de Sirius. Cependant, les choses ne se sont pas arrangées,...

Ron s'arrêta, regardant la main qu'Hermione avait posée sur son bras.

-Je vais continuer, ok?

Hum, donc, comme le disait Ron, les choses ne se sont pas arrangées; durant l'été nous séparant de la quatrième, nous avons fait du camping dans le jardin de Ron, nous avions commencé à nous chamailler dans la tente avec nos oreillers quand Harry se reçut un coup dans les côtes qui le stoppa net et le fit grimacer. Ron commença a le traité de chochotte et souleva son t-shirt alors qu'Harry s'y opposait fortement.

-Je savais qu'il était pudique, mais je lui ai dit qu'il abusait, que montrer son ventre n'était rien, mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce que j'ai vu.

-Lorsqu'il réussit enfin a soulever son t-shirt, son..., sa peau était couverte de bleus. On lui a alors demandé des explications,

**Flash back.**

-Harry, mais qu'est-ce que…

-C'est rien, je suis tombé dans les escaliers, je vous …

-Te fous pas de nous Harry, c'est un peu fort pour une chute dans les escaliers.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Harry et Ron se fixaient dans les yeux tandis qu'Hermione continuait de fixer le t-shirt du brun. Après cinq minutes, celui-ci baissa la tête et soupira.

-Ok, je vais vous dire la vérité, j'ai…je…un groupe de 3ème m'a passé à tabac.

-Mais Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Et ça dure depuis quand tout ça?

-Mione, c'est rien je t'assure.

-C'est rien? Non mais tu as vu l'état de ton corps?!

-Ron, s'il te plaît…supplia le brun.

Le roux soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Harry, Hermione a raison, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, il faut le dire à un adulte.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine, et puis ils ne sont plus au collège maintenant et ils ne vont pas à Poudlard, c'est fini, s'il vous plaît, ne dites rien!

**Fin flash back**

-Seulement, il est évitant que même à ce moment il nous a menti. Avec Ron on s'est mit à le surveiller encore plus après cette nuit là et on a vite remarqué que les choses ne semblaient pas s'arranger. Et…on a fini par faire un rapprochement!

-Hermione ?

Celle-ci s'était tue et semblait en colère.

-Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plutôt !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mione.

- Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? Et vous avez fini par faire un rapprochement entre quoi et quoi ? S'impatienta Katleen que Draco avait fini par prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Il arrivait, et arrive encore, à la tante d'Harry de partir en déplacement à cause de son travail et à ces moments là, il nous demandait souvent s'il pouvait passer le week-end chez l'un d'entre nous y compris le week-end précédent sa « crise » si je puis dire, seulement je devais aller chez tes amis de mes parents et Ron…

-On allait chez la folle.

Tous, à part Hermione qui semblait savoir de qui il parlait et en avoir l'habitude, le regardèrent étrangement.

-Oui donc, Ron allait chez sa Grande tante, le lundi suivant Harry ne vient pas en cours et le vendredi, il fait un bon de dix mètre parce que tu l'as touché. Ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Katleen qui aurait bien voulu que sa camarade aille droit au but.

Cependant, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Je veux dire que quand il nous le demandait et que ce n'était pas possible, le lundi qui suivait, il semblait toujours en mauvais état et sursautait encore plus au moindre frôlement.

-Et je suppose qu'il n'était pas seul dans la maison…

-Non… son oncle était présent à chaque fois.

Tous se regardaient et tous en avaient tiré la même conclusion.

-Mr Dursley bat Harry, mais pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?

-Peut-être que son oncle fait pression, qu'il le menace ou bien qu'il menace de s'en prendre à quelqu'un si jamais il parle, ajouta Draco.

-Sa tante, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Ron, Harry aime énormément sa tante, c'est une deuxième mère pour lui, alors peut-être que son oncle menace de s'en prendre à elle.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Katleen n'en revenait pas, elle s'en était fait des films en pensant d'ailleurs qu'elle allait vraiment loin et là son camarade allait, sans le savoir, dans le même sens qu'elle.

-Nous devons absolument arranger cette histoire!

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Kate mais parler à Harry n'est pas une chose facile à faire, soit il fuit, soit il se braque, et crois nous depuis le temps on le connait Mione et moi.

-Il faudrait réussir à le coincer et lui montrer qu'on est avec lui, lui dire que tout cela dure depuis bien trop longtemps, Dray, t'as pas une idée?

-Dis moi Ron, lors des cours d'EPS, Harry attends toujours une demie heure après que tout le monde soit parti pour faire sa douche?

-En effet, pourquoi? Oh, oui mais c'est risqué, très risqué, si on débarque et qu'il est sous la douche ou en train de s'habiller c'est foutu...

-J'irais, tout le monde se tourna vers Kate, j'irais, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'attendrais qu'il est fini de se laver.

Nous y étions, mercredi après-midi, après-midi consacrée à l'EPS. Draco avait proposé à Katleen de venir avec elle, au cas où les choses tourneraient males, mais celle-ci avait insisté pour y aller seule, "en douceur" comme elle avait dit. Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait à l'entrée du gymnase depuis que les élèves appartenant au même groupe qu'Harry étaient partis, c'est-à-dire, depuis plus d'une demie heure dans le léger, mais tout de même présent, froid d'Octobre.

Elle consulta sa montre et entra à l'intérieure, se mettant à la recherche du vestiaire 13, comme le lui avait indiqué Ron, qu'elle trouva assez vite. Elle frappa à la porte avant d'y entrer.

-Harry, tu es... La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, elle s'était imaginée beaucoup de choses, mais ce qu'elle avait devant elle les dépassait toutes.

-Oh mon Dieu!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**La suite au prochain chapitre...non je plaisante même si je suis très tentée, vous avez de la chance qu'Athalie soit en retard.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry, sortit des douches et se dirigea vers le banc où il avait déposé ses affaires lorsque tous les autres garçons étaient partis. Il se lavait toujours seul, et les autres ne posaient pas de questions, ils s'y étaient habitués. Il s'habillait toujours face au mur dans les vestiaires car s'il se retournait, se serait pour voir son reflet sur l'un des deux miroirs fixés au mur d'en face: une idée farfelue d'un gars un peu trop narcissique. C'est pour cela qu'il ne la vit pas entrer ni ne l'entendit tellement il était prit dans ses pensés. Il allait enfiler son t-shirt quand une voix le fit se retourner d'un bon en plaçant le vêtement sur son torse de manière à le cacher le plus possible et qu'il la découvrit face à lui. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé, tout comme lui. La seule chose qui résonnait dans sa tête fut ces quelques mots: _"non, non, c'est impossible, non"_.

Katleen avait des doutes, ou plutôt des certitudes: Harry se faisait battre, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer se qu'elle avait à l'instant sous les yeux; le dos du jeune homme était couvert de cicatrices ainsi que de certaines coupures et marques encore rouges vives ou en pleine cicatrisation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle jura qu'il se retourna d'un bon plaçant son t-shirt face à lui mais son temps de réaction laissa entrevoir à la jeune fille que cette partie du corps n'était pas en meilleur état.

-Harry...

Sa voix fut comme un électrochoc sur le jeune homme.

-SORS D'ICI!!!

Son visage s'était fait dur, elle sursauta, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi ni entendu crier.

-SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE! TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE LA!

Il était complètement paniqué et en colère aussi, pas contre elle mais contre lui pour s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, il savait qu'elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard, jamais aurait été préférable.

-Harry, calmes toi...

-QUOI? MAIS POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU? LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE OK?!

Il enfila son t-shirt en vitesse, prit son sac et se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie, mais quand il passa à côté d'elle, il s'arrêta quand elle attrapa son bras.

-Harry, s'il te plait, regardes moi.

Elle chercha son regard des yeux, voyant qu'il ne daigna la regarder elle lui prit le menton entre ses doigts.

-Harry, s'il te plait, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, viens avec moi s'il te plait.

Il se dégagea des bras de Katleen, se prenant la tête dans les mains en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur un banc.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, non.

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et lui releva le visage, pour découvrir ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas possible.

-'Ry, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état là, tu vas finir par nous faire une septicémie, je t'en pris viens avec moi.

-MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS PAS? JE NE PEUX PAS!

-Pourquoi?

-S'il, s'il apprend que tu es au courant...

-Qui Harry? Qui?

-Je ne peux pas, Katleen laisses moi.

-Je ne te laisserais pas dans cet état, écoutes mon père est médecin...

A la mention de ce mot il se recula vivement sur le banc, heurtant le mur derrière lui ce qu'il lui valut une grimace de douleur.

-Harry, je te promets que "il" ne le serra pas, il faut que quelqu'un te soigne.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, laisse moi.

-Harry! En aucun cas il ne s'agit de pitié! Ce qui se passe est grave! Tu dois te faire soigner!

-Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital.

-Ecoutes, si j'appelle mon père pour qu'il nous emmène à la maison et qu'il t'y soigne, ça te vas?

-Je...

-Il ne dira rien, ne te jugera pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal, il ne te posera aucune question.

Comme il ne disait toujours rien, elle prit son portable et appela son père; "qui ne dit mot consent" après tout.

-Allo, papa c'est Kate, tu pourrais venir au lycée c'est assez urgent?

-...

-Non, ce n'est pas moi, enfin, tu peux venir je t'expliquerai tout, ne dis rien à maman.

-...

-D'accord, on se rejoint au parking?

-...

-Ok, à dans dix minutes.

-Harry?

Il releva la tête, complètement perdu, se qui sera le cœur de la jeune fille.

-Est-ce que, elle hésita à finir sa phrase mais se reprit, est-que je peux voir?

Voyant qu'il se crispa, elle rajouta:

-Je ne te ferrais aucun mal, je te le promets.

Il se releva doucement, se mit dos à elle et enleva son t-shirt. Maintenant qu'elle était si proche, l'étendu des dégâts lui sauta d'avantage aux yeux; une multitude de cicatrices, elle n'aurait pu dire combien, il y en avait tellement. Elles s'étaient nombreuses, se chevauchaient, certaines beaucoup plus anciennes que d'autres, faisant comprendre que cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Sa main effleura les marques, arrachant des frissons au garçon. Certaines étaient larges d'autres plus petites, il avait sûrement reçu des coups de ceintures, pour les autres elle n'aurait su dire. Elle le fit se retourner et se qu'elle découvrit sur le torse était aussi monstrueux que le dos, certains hématomes se trouvaient en plus au niveau des côtes, sûrement que certaines étaient fêlées.

Voyant que sa camarde pleurait, il remit son vêtement en se détournant d'elle.

-Je te dégoute.

-Non, tu ne me dégoutes pas, mais la personne qui t'as fait ça, c'est elle qui me dégoute, tu m'entends Harry?

Son portable sonna, son père les attendait au lieu de rendez-vous.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

-Tu n'as rein à craindre, tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

Il regarda sa main quelques instants avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit du le convaincre puisqu'il la prit dans la sienne et ensembles ils partirent en direction du parking. L'avenir est incertain, mais qui sait, les choses finiraient peut-être par s'arranger.

Dire que Ted Tonks était surpris aurait été un euphémisme! _**(Al. : J'ai l'impression d'un déjà vu) **_Pourquoi Kate voulait-elle qu'il vienne au lycée et qu'il ne prévienne pas sa mère? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Draco ou à un de ses amis? Voilà les questions qu'il se posait alors qu'il était en route pour retrouver sa fille. Celle-ci avait toujours la "manie", si l'on pouvait dire, de s'occuper de tout le monde; dès que quelqu'un n'allait pas bien, elle le ressentait et allait automatiquement vers la personne, comme une sorte de don. Mais cela avait "augmenté" depuis la perte de la petite Marie, il y a de cela quelques années. Les deux filles étaient assez proches et son suicide avait été un très grand choc pour Katleen qui n'était pas sorti de sa chambre durant cinq jours, avant de réapparaître un beau matin dans la cuisine, pour le petit déjeuné, un léger sourire sur le visage. Cela les avaient énormément intrigué, sa femme et lui, mais peut-être la lettre que son amie lui avait laissé en était la raison, qui sait?

C'est un plein sur ces réflexions qu'il se gara sur le parking, appela sa fille et l'attendit. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il l'a vit arriver avec Harry Potter, le jeune garçon devait avoir un grave problème pour que sa fille prenne autant de précautions. Une fois montés dans la voiture et les présentations et salutations faites, le trajet se passa en silence, plutôt tendu pour Harry ou interrogatif pour le médecin. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé devant leur maison que le père et la fille entamèrent la conversation.

-Maman est encore à son cours?

-Oui, elle ne sera pas là avant 18 heures. Il dirigea alors son regard sur Harry. Venez nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur celles du garçon qui releva la tête pour la voir lui faire un sourire rassurant et lui montrer de la tête la maison, il approuva alors en se disant qu'au point où il en était, il n'allait pas partir maintenant et quelque chose lui disait que cela ne serait pas très bon pour lui, sa camarade n'hésiterait pas à aller le chercher par la peau des fesses, ça, il en était sûr.

Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, mais Harry s'arrêta à l'entrée, faisant se retourner Katleen qui lui prit la main.

-Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Et c'est tout en gardant la main du garçon dans la sienne qu'elle le dirigea vers son père.

-Nous allons aller dans ton bureau.

En effet Ted Tonks avait aménagé un bureau, enfin un cabinet serait plus juste, chez lui pour recevoir certains malades. Une fois dans le "cabinet", Harry ne bougea plus d'un ioda, ne lâchant pas pour autant la main de Kate.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe les enfants?

Etant médecin, et ayant déjà rencontré des cas "spéciaux" comme ils les nommaient à l'hôpital, il avait très vite remarqué qu'il y avait un problème avec Harry, et le fait qu'il ne disait pas un seul mot ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle jeta un regard au brun qui avait la tête baissé avant de se retourner vers son père.

-C'est pour Harry papa, il...il vaut mieux que tu regardes par toi même.

L'homme fronça ses sourcils avant de lui montrer d'un signe la table d'auscultation.

-Harry, peux tu t'assoir, et enlever ton t-shirt s'il te plait.

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient lourdes. Ce fut Kate qui, tenant toujours sa main le conduisit vers la dite table et l'aida à s'assoir dessus. Elle allait lui lâcher la main quand celui-ci s'y agrippa avec force.

-Restes...s'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père avant de dire au brun qu'elle restait avec lui mais qu'elle devait le lâcher pour qu'il enlève son t-shirt, chose à laquelle il semblait très retissant.

-Tout se passera bien je te le promets, mon père ne dira rien à personne, il est l'à pour t'aider et te soigner mais pour cela il faut enlever ton t-shirt.

Ted regardait les deux jeunes et écoutait leur conversation avec beaucoup d'attention et d'appréhension, se pourrait-il que le garçon soit battu? Il vit sa fille lui enlever doucement le t-shirt avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Ce qu'il voyait le révulsait, des enfants maltraités, il en avait vu beaucoup mais jamais à ce point là, oui il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Harry était battu, les seules questions restantes étaient: par qui? Et depuis quand? Car en ayant contourné la table et regarder son dos qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état, nul doute que cela durait depuis longtemps.

Il l'examina, remarquant les légers frissons de son patient à chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Le résultat n'était pas des plus réjouissants et, supposant qu'il ne voudrait pas aller à l'hôpital, il se félicita d'avoir le matériel nécessaire sur place.

-Alors papa?

Il se mit en face d'Harry qui tourna son regard vers lui quand il s'en aperçut.

-Tu es dans un assez mauvais état; tu fais un début de septicémie, certaines de tes blessures ont beaucoup de mal à cicatriser et tu as deux côtes fêlées à droite.

Mais je vais arranger tout ça, lui dit-il en souriant. Cependant, Harry, tu n'as pas eu ces blessures en tombant dans les escaliers, n'est-ce pas?

-Non monsieur.

-Et...peut-on savoir qui en est l'origine ou du moins savoir depuis quand cela dure-t-il?

S'en suivit un silence de quelques minutes avant qu'Harry, qui avait repris la main de Kate, ne parle à nouveaux.

-D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, cela dure depuis onze ans mais c'est devenu pire il y a quatre, quand à… à la personne responsable...je ne peux rien dire et ne dirais rien monsieur.

Il était évitant que ces révélations coûtaient énormément à Harry.

-Hum très bien, Kate, peux-tu sortir cinq minutes s'il te plait, j'aimerais parler à Harry en privé.

A l'entende de cette demande, le brun paniqua, ce que les deux autres remarquèrent très vite.

-Je suis juste derrière la porte, ne t'en fais pas et puis, s'il y à le moindre problème appelle moi, d'accord.

Il consentit à lui rendre sa main et la regarda sortir avant de retourner son regard sur Ted qui le regardait fixement, semblant se préparer à la moindre réaction de son patient.

-Harry, cela ne s'arrête pas à seulement deux côtes fêlées… tu as été violé, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, Ted avait très bien remarqué le traces présentes sur les hanches du jeune homme, traces que laissent les viols, de plus son comportement, notamment la panique lorsqu'il avait demandé à sa fille de sortir confirma ce qu'il pensait, Harry avait peur des hommes et cela venait sûrement du fait qu'il avait subi un ou plusieurs viols.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**-Voilà maintenant le chapitre est terminé.**_

_**-Ok mais c'est quoi ce document sans titre que…**_

_**-Pas touche, c'est le début du chapitre 6.**_

_**-Et… tu ne veux pas donner un aperçu aux lecteurs/lectrices ? Juste un petit ?**_

_**Athalie regarde suspicieusement Alice avant d'ouvrir le fameux document sans titre et d'y jeter un coup d'œil.**_

_**-Ok.**_

**Extrait du prochain chapitre :**

__Maintenant…tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il faut que cela cesse Harry, il faut que tu me dises qui te fait ça…_

__ET POURQUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE CA CHANGERA ? JE LUI AI DIT LA PREMIÈRE FOIS ET DEPUIS IL NE MA PLUS JAMAIS ÉCRIT ! JE LE DEGOUTTE JE LE SAIS ! PERSONNE NE DOIT SAVOIR ! Je ne peux pas, il ne faut pas, il lui fera du mal, je ne peux pas…_

_**Gryffondor je te l'ai dit, les choses vont bien plus loin, mouhahahaha !!!!**_

_**Annonce : vous aimez les OS ? Vous aimez les HP/DM (ou l'inverse sauf que je trouve plus classe de dire HP/DM que DM/HP, cherchez pas) ? Vous aimez les deux réunis en un seul ? Alors ne tardez plus et allez voir H0llyH3ll !!! Elle nous créée des petits bijoux, une vraie merveille !!!**_

_**Fanfiction a le don de réduire mes présentations à néant…**_

_**Athalie.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

_Samedi 6 Octobre 2005_

Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer ainsi? Je ne suis qu'un idiot, un sombre crétin. J'aurais dû fermer cette fichue porte à clef. La voir regarder mon corps, ses yeux écarquillés par cette horreur…

Au fond je dois me l'avouer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne découvre la vérité mais pas comme ça non !

Pourtant, j'ai beau me cogner la tête contre le mur, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé, d'espérer que la lueur d'espoir qui s'est incrustée dans mon cœur ne cesse de grandir et de briller.

Mais qu'arriverait-il à tante Pétunia si l'entière vérité était découverte ?

Quand son père est venu nous chercher, j'ai cru que plus jamais mes jambes ne me porteraient. Et s'est devenu pire lorsqu'on est arrivé devant leur maison. Dire qu'elle ait dû me tirer par la main comme un gamin.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de trembler pendant qu'il m'auscultait, regardant droit devant moi s'en pour autant voir la moindre chose. Mes conclusions étaient les bonnes : deux côtes fêlées avec en prime un début de septicémie, j'étais pourtant sûr de les avoir désinfecter correctement.

Il n'avait posé aucune question, s'étant juste contenté de m'examiner, de me soigner et de m'annoncer le verdict. Il m'a même demandé si je pratiquais un sport et m'a fait un certificat en plus de celui pour les cours d'EPS. Je pensais donc pouvoir partir, ce que je m'apprêtais à faire quand il m'a demandé de rester et qu'il ait prié Kate de sortir. Et là, j'ai vraiment paniqué.

Je savais qu'il ne ferait rien mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment; les marques sur mes hanches n'étaient pas tout à fait parties, il est médecin, il devait sûrement avoir des soupçons.

Kate a dû remarquer mon hésitation car elle m'a assuré que tout irait bien et moi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la croire.

Quand elle est sortie et qu'il s'est assis sur son bureau, je me suis remis à fixer le mur du fond, essayant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque.

__Harry, cela ne s'arrête pas à seulement deux côtes fêlées; tu as été violé, n'est-ce pas ?_

J'ai sillé à ce moment, ça fait un tout autre effet de se l'entendre dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si direct mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

__Je…Oui._

A quoi bon nié, il n'est pas idiot.

__Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. J'ai raison ?_

__Oui._

A ce moment, je n'étais pas capable de faire de grande phrase, rien que de prononcer ce mot me demandait un effort colossal. Sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation, je voulais qu'il aille droit au but, et sortir au plus vite de cette salle. Mais quand il m'a demandé combien de fois c'était arrivé, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à ne pas suffoquer.

__Trois._

Quel mensonge…trois fois ? Laisse moi rire. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas dis le nombre exact ? C'est déjà assez dur d'en parler…

_-Maintenant Harry, je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut absolument que tu répondes à cette question : Quand cela est-il arrivé pour la dernière fois ?_

_-Je…_

_-Harry ?_

C'est dingue, j'arrivais pas à lui dire. Pas parce que je ne m'en souvenais pas, loin de là, je pourrais te dire le nombre exact ainsi que les dates alors que j'ai du mal à retenir celles dont j'ai besoin en histoire. Et sur le coup, j'ai trouvé ça complètement…glauque.

_-Il y a un peu plus de trois semaines._

_-Et…t'es t-il arrivé de perdre du sang depuis ?_

_-Non._

_-Bien, c'est très bien, cela veut dire qu'il n'y a pas eu d'hémorragie mais je vais quand même te prescrire ce qu'il faut._

J'avais pas vraiment compris au début le pourquoi de cette question, je n'avais jamais pensé aux hémorragies. J'ai eu peur un moment qu'il me demande s'il pouvait…regarder.

__Maintenant…tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il faut que cela cesse Harry, il faut que tu me dises qui te fait ça…_

__ET POURQUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE CA CHANGERA ? JE LUI AI DIT LA PREMIÈRE FOIS ET DEPUIS IL NE M'A PLUS JAMAIS ÉCRIT ! JE LE DEGOUTTE JE LE SAIS ! PERSONNE NE DOIT SAVOIR ! Je ne peux pas, il ne faut pas, il lui fera du mal, je ne peux pas…_

Je n'en pouvais plus, en parler puis…Non ça suffisait. Quand il m'a dit ça, je me suis levé un hurlant, le faisant sursauter et manquant de le faire tomber. J'ai fini assit par terre, mes bras entourant mes jambes et me balançant d'avant en arrière. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de la suite; Katleen est arrivée et s'est précipitée à mes côtés pour tenter de me rassurer.

J'ai vraiment réagit comme le dernier des crétins, mais essuyer un rejet est déjà suffisamment dur, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas dit la vérité à Mione et Ron. A l'époque, je leur ai dit qu'une bande de 3ème m'avait passé à tabac. Cette excuse n'est certainement plus valable depuis un moment, surtout avec Hermione.

Peut-être que cela va-t-il vraiment prendre fin…?

Un merveilleux mensonge oui, je me voile la face.

Je ne sais vraiment plus que penser.

Dud est entré dans la salle de bain (que je n'avais pas fermé à clef puisqu'il n'y avait personne à la maison. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer.) Alors que j'essayais d'appliquer la crème cicatrisante, prescrite par M. Tonks, sur mon dos.

Enfin non, la vérité est qu'il est resté sur le pas de la porte et que nos regards se sont croisés à travers le miroir.

Je ne saurais décrire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Au bout de quelques minutes il s'est avancé, m'a pris le tube des mains et me l'a appliqué lui-même. On se comprenait au-delà des mots. Je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai simplement laissé faire. Peut-être parce qu'il sait. Dudley a toujours su en quelques sortes. Ouai, toujours su mais sans doute pas toujours compris.

__Je suis un lâche._

J'ai tellement été surpris de l'entendre parler que j'en ai sursauté. Il ne parle presque jamais en ma présence. On ne s'est pas regardé, les yeux rivés sur mon dos, tout concentré qu'il était sur sa tâche.

__Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait, même quand tu te réveilles en sursaut la nuit. J'avais peur, peur pour maman, peur qu'ils s'en prennent à moi…Je me disais mieux vaut lui que moi…Je sais que ça ne réparera rien, que…Je suis désolé Harry, terriblement désolé._

C'est à ce moment que je me suis retourné, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans l'intermédiaire du miroir. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, je ne pouvais pas !

__Nous ne sommes que des enfants Dud. Des enfants terrifiés._

__Mais je…Bordel Harry ! Comment peux-tu…Je suis un salaud, un lâche ! Je…_

__Dudley, je ne t'en veux pas._

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, je me retrouvais dans ses bras ! Crois moi, c'est vraiment surréaliste! Je devais fortement ressembler à un poisson hors de son bocal.

Faut dire qu'on a pas une relation proche, loin de là, j'étais au summum de la surprise. Il m'a prié d'en finir, de tout dire, mais j'ai refusé. Non pas comme ça, c'est trop dangereux. Peut-être ai-je peur que les choses virent à la catastrophe. Soyons réaliste, je suis effrayé, je ne suis pas assez fort.

Il a soupiré mais a acquiescé.

Kate m'a proposé, non, plutôt ordonné de venir chez elle ou chez Draco quand tante Pétunia s'absente les week-ends et qu'Hermione ou Ron ne sont pas « disponibles ».

__Quand elle s'absente…_

__Harry, je ne suis pas idiote. Même si tu ne veux rien dire, il est certain que tout se passe quand ta tante n'est pas présente et que tu ne lui dis rien pour la protéger ou autre. Je sais aussi que ton oncle ne t'apprécie pas. Je sais additionner 1 et 1 Harry. Si tu ne veux rien dire sur le fait qu'il te batte c'est ton droit, mais ne compte pas sur nous pour te laisser dans cette situation._

Essayes donc de ne pas protester quand on t'annonce ça. Empêcher l'arrêt cardiaque est beaucoup plus important crois moi. Au moins n'a telle rien dit à propos de…des viols. Prions pour qu'elle ne le sache jamais.

H.P.

&&&&&&&

Il avait beau être dans ce pays depuis quelques années déjà, il ne supportait toujours pas ce Soleil de plomb qui, décidément, avait l'intension de le faire cuire à petit feu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit même pas attention à la mélodie provenant de son portable.

_Señor, el teléfono.

_Hm? Oh gracias Fabricio.

Prenant l'appareil dans sa main, ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vu ton nom affiché sur l'écran.

_Allo?

_Il y a un problème.

_Pour que tu appelles sur mon portable je m'en doute.

_Je ne plaisante pas, tu es directement concerné.

-C'est…

_Oui, mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus, quand rentres-tu?

_ Je fais le plus vite possible, ce n'est plus qu'une histoire de quelques semaines. En attendant tu peux…?

_Je fais mon possible.

_Hé…c'est vraiment grave?

_Dépêche toi.

&&&&&&&

Le mois d'Octobre avait filé à la vitesse de l'éclair et en ce mercredi 31, la seule chose qui intéressait les élèves de Poudlard était la fête d'Halloween, que le directeur avait organisé avec le corps professoral et les délégués, comme chaque année dans leur école.

L'effervescence était au rendez-vous et Albus Dumbledore regardait d'un œil bien veillant tous ses étudiants qui arrivaient seuls, en couples ou en groupes dans le réfectoire devenu salle de fête morbide et fun pour l'occasion.

Il était encore tôt, les portes n'étaient ouvertes que depuis une vingtaine de minutes et déjà les conversations allaient bon train sur les déguisements, la déco et la musique

Cette année les élèves s'étaient surpassés, à tel point qu'il avait plus l'impression de se retrouver au carnaval plutôt qu'au bal d'Halloween. Et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû écouter Minerva quand à la limite imposée sur les déguisements en avisant une « Blanche Neige » à la robe bien plus courte que dans ses souvenirs.

Aux princesses chinoises se mêlaient cow-boy, Cléopâtre et César. Il y avait même un couple de tyrolien…

Bien heureusement, quelques uns eurent pitié de leur pauvre directeur et c'est ainsi que plusieurs vampires, zombies, sorcière et loups-garous viennent envahir les lieux.

Cependant, certains élèves plus que d'autres attirèrent son attention.

Comme le couple que formaient Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini depuis plusieurs années déjà et qui, pour l'occasion, avaient revêtu un costume alliant des couleurs sombres mais dont la coupe, assez particulière et originale, était très recherchée. Ces deux là formaient un bloc solide semblant capable de surmonter n'importe quelle situation. Il y avait également Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, déguisés en ce qui lui semblait être les héros d'un film de pirates, Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson, respectivement en vampire et sorcière. Luna Lovegood dont la robe noire et les ballerines blanches le laissèrent un peu perplexe mais après tout ils s'alliaient parfaitement avec le caractère particulier de la jeune fille. Mais plus que tout, il fut agréablement surpris et soulagé de la présence d'Harry Potter dont le costume d'elfe s'accordait remarquablement avec celui de sa camarade Katleen Tonks. Il semblait quelque peu changé; plus souriant et « décontracté », et il était persuadé que l'adolescente n'y était pas pour rien.

L'avenir s'annonçait plein de surprises et prometteur, très prometteur.

Il était 23 heures passées, la fête battait son plein. Assit à la table que leur groupe avait pris, Harry parlait tranquillement avec Kate, se reposant un peu après qu'elle l'ai fait danser, sans pitié, plus d'une heure. Mais il devait avouer que cela lui avait fait un bien fou, ils avaient même croisé Luna qui s'était présentée, avec ses petites araignées en plastique dans les cheveux, comme étant une « Nymphe de la Mort »…Après tout, c'était Luna. Dean et Seamus, en mousquetaires, avaient traîné Neville dans leur délire : de grosses âneries en perspectives mais en fait tout était parfait. Il semblait d'ailleurs que tout allait bien mieux depuis ce fameux mercredi 3 Octobre, même son oncle ne l'avait pas touché depuis.

Il était donc là, profitant simplement de la vie. Lui et Kate étaient assez proches et son regard avait dérivé plus d'une fois sur ses lèvres. Il ressentait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, mais pouvait-il le faire? Ne le rejetterait-elle pas?

Elle lui avait affirmé de nombreuses fois qu'il ne la dégoûtait pas mais était-ce vraiment vrai? Et même si c'était le cas, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle accepterait ou bien alors le ferrait elle, juste par pitié…?

Ses lèvres étaient si près. Elle avait terriblement envie d'y presser les siennes, mais comment le prendrait-il?

C'est alors qu'elle capta son regard. Tous deux étaient plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, semblant chercher un quelconque accord. Ils étaient si proches que leurs nez se frôlèrent et, ni tenant plus, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, juste l'espace de quelques secondes, avant qu'elles ne se séparent.

Voyant l'incertitude et la peur se refléter dans les yeux du brun, elle reposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant ses mains autour du coup d'Harry. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les mains de celui-ci ne se posent sur ses joues et que leur baiser s'intensifie.

Ils étaient là, assis sur un banc, ne prêtant guère attention à ce qui les entouraient, s'embrassant simplement avec timidité, douceur et curiosité.

Les émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête comme un troupeau paniqué qui ne sait quelle direction prendre face au danger. La surprise le ravissement, la peine, la colère.

De ce fait, il ne su pas vraiment comment réagir lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent pour la seconde fois et c'est dans un murmure qu'éclata son incertitude :

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait?

Un rire amer lui échappa tandis que la colère prenait le pas sur toutes ses émotions.

-C'était donc ça?! Je te fais à ce point pitié? J'aurais voulu, j'avais espéré que si on s'embrasse un jour, ce fut parce que je t'intéresse ou je ne sais quoi, non pas parce que je te fais de la peine! L'aurais-tu fait s'il n'y avait pas toute cette histoire?

Ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux la déstabilisait. Harry était tellement envahi par la peur d'être rejeté que cela en devenait insoutenable.

-Harry…je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie. Ce qui se passe, hm bon sang, oui je suis triste pour toi, oui je suis en colère mais en aucun cas je n'éprouve de la pitié.

Tu m'intéresses depuis bien avant notre rencontre.

Dès lors où j'ai posé mes yeux sur les photos que m'a montré Sirius, tu m'as captivée, intriguée. Et au fur et à mesure que j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai été comme…transportée. Cela doit sûrement te sembler un peu abusé, j'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir comment m'exprimer sur le coup mais, comment ne pas t'aimer Harry? Fais moi confiance, crois moi!

Était-il possible de voir autant de sincérité dans les yeux d'une personne? A cet instant, il jugea que oui. Il s'était un peu perdu dans les explications, que diable son parrain venait-il faire là dedans? Mais il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête plus que maintenant et fit la seule chose qu'il lui sembla juste à cet instant: il embrassa Katleen.

-Je te crois.

Cet évènement s'étant passé, comme dit plus haut, dans la grande salle, l'annonce de leur « mise en couple » se propagea telle une traînée de poudre dans tout l'établissement et bien plus encore…

&&&&&&&

Il devait passer ce premier week-end de Novembre chez Draco avec celui-ci et Katleen, son père étant de garde cette nuit là, elle y passait la nuit avec sa mère, et, bien que gêné, ces deux-là ne lui avaient guère laissé le choix.

Sa tante avait un rendez-vous avec un client, Ron et Hermione le passaient ensemble chez la jeune fille et, bien que ceux-ci lui affirmèrent que cela ne les dérangeait pas, depuis le temps que ces deux là se tournaient autour, il n'avait pas voulu s'immiscer entre eux. Alors, Kate avait sauté sur l'occasion, organisant tout derrière son dos pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de refuser. Dudley, rassuré, pouvait ainsi aller à la fête que sa bande et lui avaient organisé trois semaines plutôt et qu'il était prêt à annuler lorsque Pétunia leurs apprit qu'un rendez-vous annulé était finalement maintenu et ce, seulement une semaine avant.

Tout était donc arrangé et Harry se trouvait à présent installé confortablement avec Katleen et Draco dans la chambre de ce dernier, lorsqu' Alfred frappa à la porte.

-Excusez-moi, votre père veut que vous, ainsi que Melle Tonks et M. Potter, descendiez au salon.

-Merci Alfred, nous descendons.

Lorsque les trois adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce, ils se dirigèrent vers Lucius qui était assis, avec Narcissa, dans l'un des canapés, faisant ainsi face à Adromeda et à une autre personne, qui eux étaient dos aux enfants. Ils s'avancèrent alors que Lucius se levait.

-Ah, vous voilà ! Notre invité est arrivé. Draco, tu te souviens d'Eric ?

-Naturellement père.

-Katleen, Harry, je vous présente Eric Patris, un confrère qui…

Mais Harry n'écouta pas la suite, à l'entende de ce nom, tout son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Quant à Eric, qui s'était lui-même levé pour les présentations, il sembla surpris quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

-Draco, je suis ravi de te revoir, melle Tonks, vous êtes aussi charmante que votre mère.

Alors qu'il avait serré la main du blond et fait un baise main à la brune, il se tourna pour faire face au dernier membre du trio qui était toujours pétrifié sous le choc et qui ne réagit pas à la main tendue devant lui.

-Harry! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voire ici!

-Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Narcissa.

-Oui son oncle est un ami.

Voyant la réaction du brun face à cet homme, les yeux de Draco ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre les deux et Katleen décida d'intervenir.

-Harry, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

-Désolé, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Tu devrais aller t'allonger. Draco, Kate, accompagnez le.

-Bien maman.

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre se passa en silence, Harry, légèrement en retrait, semblait plongé dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il sursauta quand le blond referma la porte derrière eux.

-Tu veux peut-être t'allonger, lui proposa la jeune fille, tu trembles comme une feuille.

-Non merci, je…Je vais m'asseoir, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Draco, dont les yeux ne l'avaient pas lâché, décida de lui faire part de ses doutes.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Eric ? Tu as réagit assez violement quand tu l'as vu.

-Je…Je n'ai jamais apprécié cet homme.

-Tu penses que ça va aller pour ce soir ? Tu sais si tu ne te sens pas capable de manger en sa présence, personne ne t'en voudra.

-C'est gentil Katleen, je vous dirais ça tout à l'heure.

&&&&&&&

Harry revenait de la bibliothèque quand il rencontra Eric qui sortait de la salle de bain. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui, alors que l'homme l'attrapait par le col de son pull pour le coller au mur tout en rapprochant son corps pour le coller à l'adolescent qui se débattait.

-Lâche moi !

-Harry, voyons, ce n'est pas une manière de parler à un adulte. Tu sais, j'ai été extrêmement déçu quand Vernon m'a appris qu'on ne pourrait pas s'amuser tous les trois, j'avais prévu de venir après le dîner, c'est vraiment dommage.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

Au même moment, une porte sur leur gauche s'ouvrit, faisant ainsi se reculer Eric qui avait enfin détaché son emprise sur le garçon.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Aucun Melle Tonks, nous avions simplement une…petite conversation, dit-il tout en regardant le brun. Bien, je vous revois au dîner.

Sur ce, il partit en direction des escaliers, laissant derrière lui deux adolescents chamboulés. Katleen était partie chercher un de ses jeux de société dans sa chambre auquel ils avaient décidé de jouer tandis qu'Harry était parti remettre un livre à la bibliothèque et que Draco préparait le terrain, comme disait sa cousine, pour qu'ils puissent jouer tranquillement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle avait entendu des éclats de voix, parmi lesquels elle reconnue celle d'Harry. Elle avait donc collé ses oreilles à la porte, curieuse de savoir ce qui mettait son petit ami dans cet état et avait entendu toute la conversation.

« _Vernon m'a apprit qu'on ne pourrait pas s'amuser tous les trois »_

Cette phrase ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête. Serait-il possible qu'Harry est…qu'il ai été…violé? Cette idée lui glaçait le sang mais pourtant tout était là; la réaction du brun face à cet homme, cette phrase…

Et elle eu peur. Peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, peur qu'Harry ne fasse une connerie. Son père était sûrement au courant mais étant tenu au secret médical, si Harry ne le voulait pas, rien ne serait dit. Elle devait faire quelque chose!

&&&&&&&

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce qu'elle avait appris plus tôt dans la soirée ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Agacée, elle rejeta violement les couvertures et décida de se rendre à la cuisine, mais des bruits étouffés l'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte fermée de la chambre qu'occupait Harry.

Inquiète, elle ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Harry? Je peux entrée?

Mais mis à part des plaintes étouffées provenant du lit, aucune réponse de lui vint. Elle entra alors dans la pièce légèrement éclairée par quelques rayons de Lune et se dirigea vers le lit où Harry se débattait dans ses draps.

Son petit ami, en sueur, semblait être la proie d'un terrible cauchemar. Se penchant vers lui, elle lui secoua doucement l'épaule tout en l'appelant, lorsque, brusquement, il se redressa en criant, les yeux complètement écarquillés, avant de s'éloigner rapidement et d'aller se réfugier dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Surprise, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de s'approcher de brun, veillant à laisser un espace entre eux.

-Harry?

-Je veux pas, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…

-Harry c'est moi, c'est Katleen.

-S'il te plait…

Voyant qu'il était toujours pris dans son cauchemar et qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui, elle franchit la distance les séparant, son cœur se serrant douloureusement quand elle vit son corps se tendre. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui, accrochant son regard à celui du jeune homme terrorisé, dont les joues étaient baignées de larmes.

-Harry, tu me vois? C'est moi Katleen.

-Katleen?

-Oui, tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Un cauchemar?

-Oui, tout va bien, on est chez Draco, tu es en sécurité.

Il semblait complètement perdu et à ce moment elle réalisa: ce n'était pas un adolescent de 16 ans qui se trouvait devant elle, mais un enfant apeuré. Alors, sans attendre plus longtemps, elle tira le brun à elle, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

D'abord surpris, celui-ci se crispa, mais les caresses dans ses cheveux et les paroles rassurantes de Kate, ajoutés aux battements de cœur contre son oreille, l'aidèrent à se détendre.

-Chut, tout va bien.

-Je suis désolé, je t'ai réveillée.

-Ne t'inquiètes, j'allais descendre à la cuisine quand je t'ai entendu. Tu fais souvent des cauchemars?

-Ça arrive… Kate?

-Hm?

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit?

-Bien sûr.

&&&&&&&

_Alors vieux, comment s'est passé ton week-end?

_Super et vous?

_On est ensemble!!

_C'est vrai? Mais c'est génial, depuis le temps que vous vous courez après!

_T'insinues quoi là? Attends un peu que je t'attrape!

_Harry! Ron! Les cours vont commencer!

Kate ria à la remarque, ou plutôt, la réprimande d'Hermione. A cet instant, rien ne pouvait, ne serait-ce que laisser entrevoir tout ce qu'il y avait derrière cette humeur bonne enfant.

_Je suis contente!

_Hm?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa camarade lui parlait.

_Pour Harry. Il semble heureux, ça fait chaud au cœur de le voir rire et chahuter comme ça. On dirait un adolescent…normal, sans aucun soucis. C'est grâce à toi.

_Non, c'est grâce à nous. Il faut juste espérer que les choses vont continuer dans ce sens là. Alors comme ça, toi et Ron…?

_Oui, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. On le voulait depuis un moment déjà, mais avec Harry, on avait peur qu'il se sente, hm, rejeté. Ça peut sembler étrange comme ça mais…

_Non, je comprend. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux.

_Merci. Et vous, votre week-end?

_Tout c'est bien passé.

Oui, tout c'était bien passé, s'il on occultait certains passages. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait appris, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, Harry ne savait même pas qu'elle savait, et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Son père était venu au manoir dès sa garde terminée et elle lui avait, pour ainsi dire, sauté dessus. Il l'avait écouté, avait vraiment été choqué quand elle lui parla d'Eric Patris, mais ne l'avait pas démenti, Harry avait bel et bien subi des abus sexuels. Mais il lui avait dit que tout ça, c'était bientôt fini, il s'était occupé de tout.

Il avait ensuite ausculté, en toute discrétion, le jeune homme qui se portait bien mieux et pouvait reprendre le Taekwondo dès cette nouvelle semaine.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que le cauchemar était loin d'être terminé.

&&&&&&&

**Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie et vous souhaitons un agréable séjour en Angleterre.**

_Bon séjour Monsieur.

_Je dirais plutôt bon retour Mademoiselle.

_Sirius, arrête donc de dragué cette pauvre hôtesse et aide moi à trouver papa!

_T'es marrante t'as vu le monde!

_C'est normal, nous sommes dans un aéroport. Tiens il est là-bas!

Et sans regarder si son cousin la suivait ou non elle partie en courant dans la direction qu'elle venait d'indiquer. Esquissant un sourire, il réajusta son sac et la suivit tant bien que mal à travers la foule. Il était enfin à la maison.

&&&&&&&

La porte était fermé à clef, il lui semblait pourtant que Dudley finissait plutôt que lui. Haussant les épaules, il entra dans la maison. Pétunia devait encore être au bureau, quant à son oncle, l'idée que celui-ci débarque d'un instant à l'autre ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit puisque celui n'était jamais de retour avant 18 heures la semaine. Il montait donc les marches qui le séparaient du premier étage, sifflotant doucement et entra dans sa chambre. Il déposa son sac près de son bureau placé au fond de la pièce quand, brusquement, un horrible frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna soudainement au même moment que la porte claquait et que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Là, devant ses yeux écarquillés par la terreur, se dressait Vernon Dursley.

&&&&&&&

_Il est en retard de vingt minutes.

_Il a du avoir une urgence à l'hôpital, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle le savait, c'était sûrement ça, mais depuis ce matin elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait laissée anxieuse toute la journée. Cependant, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, elle était actuellement devant les grilles du lycée avec Draco, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps, dans une veine tentative de se protéger du froid glacial de Novembre. Son père lui avait proposé de les ramener, son cousin et elle, mais les cours étaient finis depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et celui-ci n'était toujours pas présent.

Elle allait encore vérifié l'heure sur son portable pour la n-ième fois quand, enfin, elle vit la voiture tant attendue. Agrippant la main du blond, elle se dirigea presque en courant vers celle-ci et crut faire un arrêt quand elle découvrit la surprise qui les y attendait: un homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules se trouvait au volant et sur le siège passager, une femme aux longs cheveux rouges ramenés en une natte.

_Salut les jeunes!! Comment vous allez?

_Sirius! Dora! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?!

_On vient vous chercher, ça ne se voit pas?

_Où est oncle Ted?

_A l'hôpital, ils l'ont bipé quand on était à l'aéroport. Vous comptez rester sur le trottoir?

Réalisant qu'ils étaient toujours dehors, ils s'empressèrent de grimper à l'intérieur du véhicule.

_Je suppose qu'Harry est déjà parti.

Voyant sa plus jeune cousine hocher de la tête à travers le rétroviseur, il leur demanda si ça ne les ennuyait pas de faire un détour. L'attente des quatre ans combinée au coup de téléphone de Ted le rendant bien plus qu'impatient.

_Dora?

_Oui soeurette?

_Depuis quand t'as les cheveux rouges?

&&&&&&&

_Vernon…

Acculé contre le mur, il ne pouvait plus faire aucun geste pour lui échapper alors qu'il avançait à pas lents vers lui. Mais que faisait-il là? C'était impossible!

_Tu m'as désobéi.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais belle et bien une affirmation. Une affirmation dont la pensée des conséquences qui la suivraient indéniablement suffit à lui soulever l'estomac.

_Non…je…

_Menteur!

L'accusation, qui avait claqué comme un fouet, le fit sursauter et inconsciemment, il se mit à prier pour que quelqu'un arrive.

_Eric m'a tout raconté tu sais. Il ta vu aller chez ce médecin. Tes petits copains sont au courant et je sais très bien pourquoi tu n'étais pas à la maison ce week-end passé. Tu m'as désobéi Harry.

Il était pétrifié par la peur, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de l'homme qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de son corps.

Vernon l'attrapa alors brutalement par le col de son pull, le soulevant tant et si bien que seule la pointe de ses pieds touchait encore le sol.

Harry essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, mais celle-ci se raffermissait l'étranglant à moitié.

_Je ne te crois pas.

_Oncle Vernon non! Je n'ai rien dit!

Mais celui-ci, bien évidement, ne l'écouta pas et il vit son poing se lever avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur son visage, lui éclatant la lèvre au passage. Complètement sonné, il s'écroula sur le sol quand l'homme le lâcha, entendant à peine ce que celui-ci lui disait. Tentant de se lever, il ne vit pas le deuxième coup arriver, prémisse des autres qui ne tardèrent pas à s'abattre sur lui. Un plus fort que les autres lui arracha une horrible brûlure au poumon gauche alors qu'un craquement résonnait dans la chambre. Puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta. Rouvrant les yeux, il leva la tête pour découvrir son oncle, immobile, le visage figé dans une expression de stupeur, avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, dévoilant ainsi une personne derrière lui, les restes de ce qui semblait être un vase dans les mains.

_Dudley…!

Complètement ahuri, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de faire des allers-retours entre son cousin et le corps de son oncle au sol.

_Pas le temps de traîner Harry, on descend. Tu peux te lever?

S'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, il tenta de se mettre debout avant que deux bras ne lui viennent en aide. Le portant à moitié, Dudley le mena tant bien que mal à la cuisine, lui arrachant plusieurs grimaces et intensifiant sa brûlure, surtout quand il fit descendre les escaliers.

_Allez Harry, on est presque arrivé.

&&&&&&&

Freinant juste à temps, Pétunia Dursley maudit les automobilistes qui ne savaient pas s'arrêter au feu rouge. Sa journée avait été, il fallait le dire, complètement pourrie et elle se demanda si elle arriverait à rentrer chez elle en un seul morceau. Respirant un bon coup, elle reprit sa route et se demanda si elle devait s'arracher les cheveux quand son téléphone sonna.

_Pétunia Dursley, que puis-je pour vous?

_Mme Dursley, c'est M. Datewo, le professeur de Taekwondo d'Harry.

_Oh, bonjour. Il y a un problème?

_Non rassurez-vous, je voulais juste savoir si Harry reprenait les cours demain.

_ Reprenait…Que voulez-vous dire?

_Et bien oui, son médecin l'a arrêté jusqu'à aujourd'hui et votre neveu devait m'appeler pour me tenir au courant.

Mais qu'est-ce c'était que ce bourbier?

&&&&&&&

_Harry ne fait pas l'idiot! J'appelle les flics que tu le veuilles ou non, t'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es?! Maman va arriver d'un instant à l'autre et lui, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller!

Arrivés dans la cuisine, Dudley l'avait aidé à s'asseoir sur une des chaises avant d'aller chercher la trousse de secours. Il nettoyait actuellement sa lèvre éclatée, ses sourcils se fronçant à la vue de la main crispée sur la poitrine de son cousin.

_Tu as mal à la poitrine?

_J'crois que j'ai une côté cassée.

Il allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

_C'est moi, je suis de retour!

_Merde! Maman!

Se jetant un regard affolé, ils se demandèrent comment ils allaient bien pouvoir lui expliquer la situation.

_Harry tu es là, il faut que…Oh mon Dieu!

&&&&&&&

Enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures, elle soupira de soulagement avant que la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le prof ne lui revienne violement en tête. Bien décidée à avoir une explication, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et cru que son cœur allait lui faire faux-bond devant le spectacle qui l'y attendait.

_Mais enfin que s'est-il passé?

Se précipitant vers ses deux garçons, elle prit doucement le visage de son neveu entre ses mains, ses yeux ne cessant de voyager sur le corps meurtri qu'elle avait devant elle.

_Les enfants, je veux la vérité. Que s'est-il passé?

Dudley fixa son regard dans celui d'Harry pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il allait faire et sut que, malgré la peur, le brun s'était résigné.

Il ouvrit donc la bouche, dans l'intention d'expliquer la situation à sa mère quand une voix provenant de l'étage les paralysa tous.

_Sal morveux, attend un peu que je te mette la main dessus!

A cet instant, Pétunia eut peur de comprendre. Elle était choquée au-delà des mots, c'était impossible, non, Vernon…Comment?

_Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…?

_Tante Pétunia…

&&&&&&&

Il soupira de soulagement quand il aperçut enfin la maison n°4 de Privet Drive.

Non mais c'était quoi ce pays où on leur collait des feux rouges à chaque coin de rue? Sans compter le froid! Lui qui se plaignait hier encore de la chaleur de la Bolivie là, il était servi. Il se gara juste en face de la maison et eut juste le temps d'éteindre le moteur et d'enlever son ceinture lorsqu'une détonation se fit entendre, les faisant tous sursauter. Il échangea un regard avec sa cousine avant de se tourner vers les adolescents.

_C'était quoi ça? S'exclama le blond.

_Ca venait de chez Harry! S'écria la brune.

_Bon écoutez, vous allez vous calmer et rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vous appelle c'est compris? Appeler les secours et la police.

Les deux adultes sortirent du véhicule lorsqu'un second coup de feu parti. Arme en main, ils se précipitèrent vers la maison et Sirius défonça la porte au moment même où un troisième coup claqua, arrachant des cris de stupeur aux quelques badauds sortis de leur maison.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le corps d'un adolescent avachi contre le mur de gauche, une trace rouge s'y étalant. La deuxième fut Vernon Dursley qui pointait toujours son arme en direction de ce qui lui semblait être la cuisine, les yeux complètements fous, sa bouche s'étirant en un rictus méprisant à la vue de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de placer le moindre mot que déjà, l'homme pointait son revolver sur lui, prêt à tirer à nouveau. mais l'agent fut bien plus rapide et Vernon s'écroula sur le sol, une balle entre les deux yeux. Il fit signe à Tonks d'aller vérifier l'étage et alla vérifier le pouls de l'adolescent.

_Il n'y a personne au premier. Est-ce qu'il respire?

_Oui, il m'a l'air d'être juste sonné mais il a été touché à l'épaule.

Se redressant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et resta cloué à l'entrée de la pièce devant le spectacle qui l'y découvrit. Se reprenant, il se précipita sur les corps tout en hurlant ses ordres à sa collègue.

_Merde! Tonks appelle les gosses et préviens les secours qu'il nous faut plus qu'une ambulance!

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et alla prévenir les deux ados alors qu'il vérifiait le pouls de Pétunia et d'Harry. Celui-ci, le corps tremblant, luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait avec peine et une tache rouge au niveau de sa poitrine s'agrandissait à une vitesse alarmante.

_Harry! Hey bonhomme, reste avec moi!

La surprise était visible dans les yeux du garçon couché au sol. Que faisait-il là? Ne l'avait-il pas abandonné?

Avisant la trousse de secours sur la table, il y prit un ciseaux et des compresses dont il jeta une partie à Nymphadora ,qui venait de le rejoindre et s'activait sur le corps de la maîtresse des lieux, et à ses deux cousins qui venaient d'arriver.

_ Draco, va t'occuper de Dudley, il n'a rien de grave, essaye de lui faire reprendre conscience et rassure le. Kate viens ici, prend la tête d'Harry sur tes genoux, on doit le mettre en position demi-assise, dit-il tout en découpant le pull et la chemise de son filleul et d'appuyer les compresses sur sa blessure.

Harry, garde les yeux ouverts!

_Si…Sirius.

Il eut une quinte de toux qui projeta du sang sur ses lèvres et son menton. Des organes étaient touchés.

_Chut, restes calme, ne parles pas les secours vont arriver., tu vas t'en sortir.

Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre le jeune homme, il n'avait rien venir mais il devait garder son sang-froid. Le fait de voir Tonks s'agiter à leurs côtés l'y aida grandement.

_J'ai…du mal à res…respirer.

Merde ses poumons!

_Calme toi, ça va aller.

_Sirius j'ai besoin de toi!

_Pé…tunia?

Il échangea un regard avec Tonks à la demande de son filleul et celui-ci ne lui plut absolument pas.

_Elle va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Kate prend ma place et appuie bien fort sur les compresses, quoi qu'il arrive tu ne retire pas tes mains, compris?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et il enleva son manteau qu'il roula en boule pour le mettre sous la tête du garçon.

Il ne devait pas l'inquiéter plus que davantage. Il lui sourit gentiment et l'adolescent lui rendit, bien que crispé, avant d'aller rejoindre les deux femmes à côté.

&&&&&&&

_Comment va-t-elle?

_Son pouls est faible. Sirius, je ne sais pas si elle tiendra.

&&&&&&&

_Harry t'endors pas.

_J'ai froid.

_ Ça va aller, les secours vont arriver mais tu dois rester éveillé.

Mais cela lui était de plus en plus difficile, ses poumons le brûlaient atrocement. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux et se laisser emporter par la torpeur qui prenait peu à peu possession de son corps.

Les voix qu'il entendait autour de lui devenaient de plus en plus basses, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, mais avant, il devait faire une dernière chose.

Alors, bien que parler lui demandait de nombreux efforts, il réussit à lâcher le mot qu'il voulait dire à Katleen depuis un bon moment déjà, un mot qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

_Merci.

Et il ferma les yeux.

&&&&&&&

_ Ça va aller, les secours vont arriver mais tu dois rester éveillé.

Elle appuyait aussi fort que possible, comme le lui avait demandé Sirius. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, pas maintenant alors que tout commençait doucement à s'arranger. Non! Tout irait bien, elle devait garder son calme.

Elle se demanda si Draco s'en sortait quand elle vit son petit ami ouvrir la bouche et murmurer un mot.

Se penchant pour mieux l'entendre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent; Harry venait de murmurer le seul mot qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer à un moment pareil car il ne signifiait qu'une seule chose: qu'il lâchait prise.

_Merci.

Et il ferma les yeux qui cette fois-ci ne se rouvrirent pas. Paniquée, elle commença à la secouer comme elle put, alors que Draco, qui était au départ venu chercher d'autres compresses, la rejoignait.

_Harry! Harry réveille toi! Tu dois pas t'endormir, chuchota-t-elle car crier à cet instant aurait un tout impact.

Mais Draco avait beau le gifler, il ne réagissait toujours pas.

&&&&&&&

Il avait vu la scène, il avait vu Draco se précipiter auprès de son filleul et de sa petite cousine, mais Nymphadora avait aussi besoin de lui et l'état de Pétunia était tout aussi critique que celui du jeune homme. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter!

_Merde! Sirius elle ne respire plus!

&&&&&&&

_Allez bordel, Harry! HARRY!

FIN

*

*

*

*

DU CHAPITRE.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mouhahahaha!!!_

J'adore ce chapitre.

Non sérieusement je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette terrible attente et vous remercie de suivre ma fic. Pour les reviews anonymes je remercie ryter (ne t'inquiètes pas pour le harcèlement, j'ai besoin qu'on me tape sur les doigts), je crois que j'ai oublié quelqu'un non? Ma boîte e-mails est un vrai champ de mines, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas.

Je tiens à remercier ma Moman qui m'a beaucoup aidé (traduire par: elle m'a écoutée me prendre la tête). Et entre mon pc qui s'étteind toutes les cinq minutes comme ça sans prévenir et l'oubli de ma mise en couple (complètement cucul sur le coup non?), j'ai cru que je n'allais pas m'en sortir.

Vernon est mort il y a quelques semaines, il devait vivre jusqu'au dernier chapitre au départ mais après, Eric me restait sur les bras.

En parlant de lui, vous avez trouvez ce qui se cache derrière son nom? En même temps j'ai pas été chercher très loin. Les trois premières personnes à me donner la bonne réponse auront le droit de me poser une question, à laquelle je répondrais dans les limites de son importance, attention, choisissez bien!

Bonnes Vacances!

Gros bisous à tout le monde!

Ja ne!

Athalie.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Mardi 23 Février 2010**_

_**Bonjour mes loulous ! Oui je sais, cela fait longtemps mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Priez simplement pour que je ne casse pas mon nouvel adaptateur (j'ai pas fait exprès) et pour que mon ordi cesse de s'éteindre quand bon lui semble.**_

_**Merci à toutes/tous pour vos reviews (pour les anonymes les réponses sont sur mon profil), je vous remercie de me suivre encore lol, bonne année (quoi on est en Février ?) et bonne lecture ! Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, dites le moi.**_

_**Pour un petit accompagnement, un petit coup de **__**Après moi**__** by Peter Gabriel ou de **__**Virgin State of Mind**__** by K's Choice.**_

_**Disclamer : **__**Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Seule cette histoire et les personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent.**_

**Chapitre 7**

_On est en train de le perdre ! Apportez le plateau de réa !

* * *

__Harry…Harry…_

__…maman ?_

* * *

_Chargez à 200 ! Dégagez !

* * *

_Ce sentiment qui étreint mon cœur et qui le serre…encore et encore…_

_Que s'est-il passé. Où suis-je ?_

__Harry…mon ange…_

__Maman ! Maman pourquoi pleures-tu ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

__Doucement, calmes-toi trésor, tu n'as pas à te soucier de quoique ce soit._

* * *

_Une autre ampoule d'adrénaline ! Dépêchez-vous !

_Mais docteur…

_J'ai dit…une autre ampoule d'adrénaline !

* * *

__Je suis mort ?_

__Non._

* * *

_On recommence ! Chargez à 300 !

* * *

__Mais…maman ! Dudley et …tante Pétunia…où sont-ils ?_

__Je crains que…ta tante ne soit plus très loin maintenant._

__Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?_

__Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, si seulement…si seulement…_

__Est-ce-que…c'est de ma faute…tout ce qui arrive ?_

__Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal Harry, absolument rien. Écoutes moi, tu vas bientôt repartir alors…saches que nous t'aimons très fort ton père et moi, nous sommes fières de toi, n'oublies jamais cela._

* * *

_Toujours rien !

_Chargez à…

_Docteur, c'est fini.

_Non ! Nous pouvons encore faire quelque chose !

* * *

__Harry ?_

__Tante Pétunia !_

* * *

_Allez ! Repars bon sang !

* * *

__Je n'aurais jamais imaginé…Depuis toutes ces années et moi…je n'ai rien vu !_

__Tante Pétunia…_

__Harry, je n'ai rien fait contre, je n'ai…Je ne vaux vraiment pas mieux que lui !_

__Ne dis pas de choses aussi horribles ! C'est faux ! Comment pourrais-tu…Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !_

__Mais…tu n'as jamais cessé de me protéger et moi qui pensais…alors que tu souffrais ! Je suis monstrueuse !_

__Ce n'est pas de te faute, s'il te plaît…arrêtes…_

__Trésor…c'est fini, c'est à mon tour de te protéger maintenant. Ne dit-on pas « une vie pour une vie » ?_

__De quoi parles-tu ?_

__Tu es bien trop jeune pour mourir._

__Non !_

__Tu dois y retourner._

__Non ! Je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça, tu ne peux pas me laisser ! J'ai déjà perdu une mère, je ne veux pas en perdre une deuxième !_

__Chéri, tant que nous sommes dans ton cœur, nous serons toujours auprès de toi. Je t'ai toujours aimé et considéré comme mon fils, je suis heureuse que tu m'aies considérée ainsi de ton côté. Dis bien à Dudley que je l'aime et que…je suis fière de vous deux._

* * *

_Il repart !

* * *

__Vas maintenant, il est temps._

* * *

_Heure du décès : 18h02.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, à attendre ? Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée des secours et le moment présent. Tout était allé tellement vite…

Elle entendait de nouveau les cris de sa sœur, elle revoyait encore et encore les yeux de Harry se fermer. Les ambulanciers débarquer, les civières, les ambulances partant à toute allure, leurs sirènes hurlant à rompre les tympans. L'arrivée des policiers, eux quatre se précipitant sur la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital et maintenant…l'attente et l'angoisse…

Ils devaient vraiment faire peur avec leurs vêtements tâchés de sang dans cette salle d'attente.

Du sang…il y avait tellement…Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors que…tout semblait enfin sur le point de s'arranger, que les choses avaient commencé à s'améliorer !

Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez horrible !

Elle devait sortir de cette pièce immédiatement !

_Katleen ?

Levant les yeux, elle rencontra ceux de Draco. Draco…arrivé à l'hôpital, il était, avec Dora, resté aux côtés de Dudley qui, hormis la balle qui l'avait atteint à l'épaule et une légère commotion, s'en sortait bien mieux que sa mère et son cousin. Ils avaient patientés jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa marraine avant de venir les rejoindre. Dudley n'avait voulu prévenir personne à part elle, et surtout pas la sœur de son père. Entre temps, ils avaient dû répondre aux questions des enquêteurs qui étaient arrivés en même temps que le service de l'enfance. Les policiers avaient sûrement dû les prévenir, ils étaient tous arrivés si vite…Non, elle ne voulait plus y penser, elle ne voulait plus…Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention sur le blond.

Même si celui-ci semblait mieux garder son sang froid qu'elle, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas affecté par la situation. Il était bien trop pâle pour cela. S'apercevant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, elle s'empressa de lui répondre.

_Je vais aux toilettes.

_Je viens avec toi. Sirius…

_ Allez-y, on viendra vous chercher s'il y a du nouveau.

* * *

Elle frotta ses mains jusqu'à ce que la moindre trace d'hémoglobine ait disparu.

Elle l'avait déjà fait après être arrivée ici mais elle avait toujours l'impression d'en avoir encore, comme s'il n'allait jamais disparaître…Elle se passa le visage à l'eau en espérant que cela l'aide à retrouver les idées claires et croisa le regard de Draco dans la glace.

_Tu ne devrais pas être là, se sont les toilettes pour dames.

_Cela m'est bien égale vu les circonstances. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser seule.

_Hm…tu crois que ça va aller…pour Sirius ?

_Cela dépendra de la tournure des évènements je suppose.

_Tu sais…je ne sais pas si…Enfin, si Harry devait…je ne sais pas si je pourrai…une deuxième fois.

_Katleen…

_C'est rien, excuses moi. On devrait y retourner, au cas où.

Le blond ne dit rien. Se contentant juste de hocher la tête, il la regarda sortir de la pièce, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur les larmes qu'elle avait essayé de lui cacher. De toute manière il n'y avait rien à dire. Il avait parfaitement compris et à cet instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que Harry s'en sorte, car dans le cas contraire, il était persuadé que Katleen ne s'en remettrait pas.

* * *

Ayant les yeux fixés sur l'entrée de la salle, Kate fut la première à réagir à la vue de son père qui, ils l'avaient appris peu de temps après leur arrivée, avait pris Harry en charge, et d'un autre médecin une demi-heure plus tard.

_Papa !

Les trois autres bondirent de leur chaise tels des ressorts au même moment qu'elle. L'angoisse, qui leur avait tous rempli les veines, semblait circuler de nouveau à toute vitesse à travers celles-ci. L'appréhension se lisant clairement sur leur visage, aussi clairement que la fatigue sur ceux des deux hommes face à eux. La fatigue et…la peine…? Non, elle devait se tromper, pourtant…quelque chose n'allait pas !

_Harry…

_Va bien. Son état est stable pour le moment. Mais je ne vous cache pas qu'il va mettre du temps à s'en remettre : outre sa côte cassée, il a subit une grave perforation du poumon gauche, due à la balle qu'il a reçu. De plus, il a fait une hémorragie et bien que nous ayons réussi à la stopper à temps, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et son cœur s'est arrêté quelques secondes.

_Mais…il va bien…? Mon filleul va s'en sortir…?

_Comme je l'ai dit, son état est stable, il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle. Pour l'instant, il est en réanimation. Nous devons juste attendre qu'il se réveil, mais cela ne dépend que de lui.

_Tu veux dire qu'il est…dans le coma ?

_Oui.

_Et…pour sa tante ? Pour Pétunia ?

A cet instant, leurs regards se tournèrent vers le second médecin qui était resté silencieux jusque là et qui s'avança sous l'œil attentif de Sirius.

_Je suis désolé, nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais son cœur n'a pas tenu.

_Et…vous l'avez annoncé à son fils ?

_Je m'y rend de ce pas. Si vous n'avez pas d'autre question…

L'homme se détourna et commença à s'en aller lorsque le déclique se fit dans l'esprit de l'agent.

_Philippe !

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, tournant le visage sur le côté avant de finalement reprendre son chemin.

_Sirius ? Tu le connais ?

_…oui, un ancien camarade de lycée.

Philippe Lavenant. Il était deux classes au-dessus d'eux, tout comme Pétunia Dursley dont il était amoureux…

Revenant au présent, il suivit Ted avec les autres. c'était de Harry dont il devait se préoccuper maintenant.

* * *

Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un long rêve, un très long rêve.

Ses paupières lui semblaient s'être transformées en plomb. Une sensation de gène avait pris possession de sa gorge et un « bib bib » incessant frappait douloureusement contre son crâne.

Un tiraillement au niveau d'une main, une douce pression sur l'autre.

Quelqu'un le veillait-il ? Mais pourquoi ? Il se sentait complètement déboussolé.

Il tenta de répondre à cette pression mais toute force semblait avoir déserté son corps. Pourtant, un halètement lui vint aux oreilles.

_Harry ? Harry tu m'entends ?

Qui ? Cette voix…si seulement, si seulement il pouvait ouvrir les yeux…

Juste un peu, juste pour voir…

_Katleen ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_Il a bougé !

_Quoi ?

_Sa main ! Il l'a bougée !

_Tu en es sûre ?

_Mais oui !

La lumière lui brûla les rétines, lui faisant bien vite regretter sa curiosité.

_Vite ! Appelle une infirmière !

Doucement, il releva ses paupières alors qu'autour de lui des voix continuaient de s'élever, bien trop fortes à son goût, bien trop…

_Harry ? Je suis le père de Katleen, le Docteur Tonks, tu te souviens ?

Le père de Kate…

Il hocha vaguement la tête. Oui il se souvenait. Tout lui revenait à une vitesse hallucinante. Les coups…le sang…les cris…

_Harry, je vais enlever le tube que tu as dans la bouge, mais cela risque de t'irriter. Alors quand je te dirai « on y va », je veux que tu souffles de toutes tes forces, d'accord ?

Un tube ? Bien qu'encore un peu perdu, il acquiesça et souffla aussi fort qu'il le pu au signal du médecin. L'objet frotta sa gorge au passage, le faisant tousser désagréablement. Il sentit alors quelque chose de froid et lisse contre ses lèvres. Comprenant qu'on essayait de le faire boire, il ne se fit pas prier et avala l'eau qui vint apaisée sa gorge.

Regardant plus attentivement autour de lui, il remarqua la présence d'une infirmière à côté de M. Tonks. Katleen et Draco étaient postés près d'une fenêtre par laquelle traversait la fameuse lumière qui avait voulu le rendre aveugle. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus fut la présence d'une personne qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Une personne qui l'avait rejeté il y avait plus de quatre ans…Sirius.

Bien plus perturbé qu'il ne l'était cinq minutes avant, il ne prêta guère d'attention aux voix qui atteignaient ses oreilles, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui était son parrain. La fatigue lui tombant dessus sans prévenir, il se rendormi, la tête remplie de questions sans réponses…

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la nuit était tombée et Dudley se trouvait assis dans une chaise à côté de son lit, le bras relevé par une écharpe. Ils y étaient tous passés…

_Hey Potter ! Tu ouvres enfin les yeux !

_Dudley…

Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce ton faussement enjoué.

_Tu sais que tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur?! Avant cette après-midi, tu es resté presque deux semaines avec les yeux fermés.

_Dudley, s'il te plait dis moi…maman…elle est partie n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence régna quelques minutes dans la chambre avant qu'il ne réponde.

_Ouai…

Le mot avait été lâché dans un souffle, s'enfonçant plus profondément en eux, s'incrustant plus férocement dans leurs cœurs.

_Et…

_Vernon est mort. Moi ça va je m'en sors plutôt pas mal, juste une légère commotion et une sale cicatrice à l'épaule. Je vais…je vais vivre chez Marina, tu sais, ma marraine, on pourra toujours se voir au lycée !

_L'enterrement ?

_T'inquiètes pas. On ne sait pas quand est-ce que tu sors exactement mais, on ne le fera pas sans toi. Sois tranquille, on s'occupe de tout. Harry…ne t'en veux pas. Les choses sont arrivées parce que…parce qu'elles devaient arrivées. Tout ce dont tu as à te préoccuper c'est de te rétablir au plus vite. Ok ?

Et parce que c'était juste sincère, parce qu'il ne lui en voulait pas…Les larmes se mirent à couler…Et Dudley qui était là, à le regarder, sa main libre tenant la sienne…

« _Tout va bien maintenant… »_

_Je vais te laisser, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire.

Et alors qu'il se levait et qu'il commençait à marcher vers la sortie, une chose revint à l'esprit du brun.

_Dud ! S'écria-t-il.

_Hm ?

_Elle m'a dit…elle m'a dit qu'elle était fière de toi et qu'elle t'aimait.

_…Merci frangin.

Et se retournant pour de bon, il sortit de la pièce, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres tandis qu'Harry, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, ne fit rien pour arrêter les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur ses joues…

* * *

Cela devait bien faire une demie heure que Dudley avait quitté sa chambre. Une infirmière était venue entre temps, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et l'avait informé que le médecin viendrait le voir un peu plus tard, ce qui ne tarda pas. Celui-ci ne lui avait rien caché sur son état; il était mal en point et son rétablissement serait long. Un psy devait venir le voir le lendemain, ainsi que deux officiers pour relever sa déposition. Rien que d'y penser il se sentait déjà fatigué. Sans compter le fait que son parrain « avait été mis au courant de la situation ». Un rire amer lui échappa, comme si Sirius ne savait rien…

Complètement plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta brusquement quand quelques coups frappés à sa porte l'en sortirent. Et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'aurait pas été préférable qu'il y reste…Ce n'était donc pas le fruit de son imagination…Sirius était bel et bien là, debout, à l'entrée de sa porte…Il n'avait pas vraiment changé bien que la fatigue et l'inquiétude étaient inscrites sur son visage. Quelque peu perdu et perplexe face à sa présence, Harry ne pipa mot, le regardant s'avancer dans la pièce, tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur les lèvres de l'homme.

_Hey bonhomme ! Comment te sens-tu ?

_…ça va.

Non, ça n'allait pas ! C'était quoi ce cirque ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi…?

Arriver ici comme une fleur et lui demander si ça allait alors que…alors qu'il…

Le brun observa son aîné prendre place à ses côtés, regardant avec une sorte d'ahurissement cette main qui se posait sur la sienne au passage.

_Pourquoi…?

_Pourquoi quoi Harry ?

« Pourquoi quoi ? » ! Excédé il arracha sa main de cette étreinte dérangeante, la colère bouillonnant doucement dans ses veines…

_Tu es là…je ne comprends pas…je…Tu n'as pas répondu ! Tu m'as laissé tout seul ! TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ !

Les hurlements avaient bien vite remplacé les cris. Oh oui, il hurlait à présent ! Hurlait sur cet homme, le seul qui ai su, le visage ruisselant de larmes…

* * *

Sirius était à la fois déconcerté et dévasté. Il ne s'attendait certes pas forcément à un bon accueil après sa longue absence, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginé une telle réaction.

Voir son filleul ainsi lui broyait le cœur. Rien qu'à la vue de son air perdu quand il était entré, il s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Katleen lui ayant parlé d'une histoire de lettres sans réponse, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment compris, ajouté à ce que Ted lui avait appris…Son Harry, cet enfant qu'il s'était juré de protéger, maltraité et…abusé!

A présent le jeune homme lui hurlait dessus. Ce qui ne fut pas sans conséquence, surtout dans un lieu comme celui-ci et deux infirmières ne tardèrent pas à arriver, lui demandant expressément de sortir de la chambre et cela ne lui plut absolument pas ! Il devait parler avec Harry et éclaircir cette histoire au plus vite.

_Monsieur je vous en pris ! Ce jeune homme à besoin de repos !

_Et moi je dois avoir une discussion avec lui ! Harry s'il te plait écoutes moi ! Nous devons parler, cette histoire n'est pas claire !

Et il regardait cet enfant, attendant une réponse avec une certaine crainte. Mais finalement Harry hocha la tête, les yeux baissés sur les draps que ses poings serraient.

_D'accord.

_Monsieur vous êtes sûr ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix cassée et rendue rauque par les émotions trop fortes qu'il ressentait. N'étant pas sûr de pouvoir parler à nouveau, il hocha simplement la tête et attendit que les deux infirmières sortent avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur l'homme face à lui.

Et Sirius eut le souffle coupé. Tant d'émotions se bataillaient dans ses yeux si verts…

Reprenant contenance, il se réinstalla sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt, prenant une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

_Harry…Je suis désolé. Ted m'a dit pour…ton oncle. Je m'en veux énormément. J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt, quand tu m'as demandé de ne plus t'écrire, je me suis douté que quelque chose n'allait pas mais jamais je n'aurais…Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je…

Mais il arrêta bien vite lorsqu'il entendu une exclamation de la part de son filleul. Celui-ci le regardait les yeux exorbités, comme s'il venait de dire une chose horrible !

_Comment…comment oses-tu ? Je te l'ai dit ! Je t'ai écrit lorsque ça s'est passé la première fois ! Et toi…Tu ne m'as jamais répondu ! Tu m'as laissé…

_Harry…

_Tais-toi ! Quatre ans ! Ça fait quatre ans ! Je pensais…j'ai cru que je te dégoûtais, que tu ne voulais plus de moi parce que j'étais un monstre ! Ce n'était pas normal, je le savais, j'avais besoin de toi, tu étais le seul ! Et tu…Tu m'as laissé…tu ne m'as pas répondu…Jamais ! Alors comment…peux-tu dire que je t'ai demandé de ne plus m'écrire ? Je n'attentais que ça !

_Harry calmes toi je t'en pris !

_Comment peux-tu…comment…

Complètement bouleversé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, Sirius se leva et prit son filleul dans ses bras. Celui-ci d'abord réticent finit par s'accrocher à son t-shirt, le corps pris par des tremblements convulsifs et la voix déchirée par de douloureux sanglots. Il lui avait écrit…lui avait fait confiance pour tout lui raconter…Mais l'agent n'avait jamais reçu de telle lettre…Et Harry qui avait attendu désespérément une réponse…Il n'avait eu que le silence…Mais…

Les infirmières qui étaient intervenues plus tôt revinrent dans la chambre, bien décidées à virer Sirius de la pièce cette fois-ci. Harry avait besoin de repos et non d'agitation, cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais pour sa guérison. Alors l'homme sortit, recouchant dans son lit l'adolescent qui, épuisé par toutes ses émotions, avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, les joues baignées de larmes. Il regarda une dernière fois le brun avant de se retourner, le visage fermé. Il devait absolument se rendre au manoir et parler à Katleen.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Katleen se trouvait à côté de lui, souriant doucement.

_Bonjour.

_B'jour. Hm…il est quel heure ? Et…on est quel jour ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

Un rire clair s'éleva dans la pièce. Cet à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait manqué.

_Nous sommes samedi 17 Novembre. Il est actuellement 11h30. Hermione et Ron sont passés plus tôt mais comme tu dormais, ils ont dit qu'ils repasseraient cet après-midi. Comment te sens-tu ?

_Bien.

Et c'était vrai. Certes, il était fatigué et la discussion de la veille lui embrouillait la tête mais…il allait bien.

_Je…je suis vraiment désolée pour ta tante.

La main d'Harry se referma douloureusement sur celle de la jeune fille.

Pétunia n'était plus là. Il le savait mais quelque par…au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas s'en faire. Les choses iraient mieux à présent, elle le lui avait dit.

_Je l'ai vu tu sais. Ne prêtant guère attention au visage surpris de sa petite amie, il se repassait en boucle les images de cette rencontre, ayant du mal à croire à un rêve. Maman était là. Elle me disait que papa et elle étaient fières de moi et qu'ils…qu'ils m'aimaient. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour moi. Alors Pétunia est arrivée et…

_Elle a pris ta place n'est-ce-pas ?

_Elle a dit « une vie pour une vie. »

Et il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Qu'aurait put-elle dire ? Harry était passé si près de la mort…Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Tout cela appartenait au passé à présent, Harry était là, avec elle et bien en vie. Elle voulut lui parler de Sirius et de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui la veille au soir, des informations qu'ils s'étaient échangés, des découvertes qu'ils avaient fait. Mais elle se ravisa. L'homme devait venir dans la soirée, il lui expliquerait bien mieux qu'elle qui se sentait dépassée par toute cette machination.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne s'occuper du brun et que Katleen ne dut partir.

Le psy passa peu après midi, suivit de près par deux policiers auxquels il répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait sur les évènements survenus le jour de la fusillade. Hermione et Ron ne tardèrent pas à arriver après le départ des deux hommes, bien vite rejoints par Katleen et Draco. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement à leurs côtés mais l'heure de partir arriva et il se retrouva de nouveau seul dans sa chambre…Avant que Sirius ne vienne…

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était heureux de sa présence, se sentant encore un peu perdu. Mais ce qu'il apprit par la suite le surpris bien au-delà des mots…

Apprenant que son filleul ne lui avait plus écrit depuis plus de quatre ans alors qu'il recevait régulièrement des réponses aux lettres qu'il lui envoyait, Sirius était allez voir sa jeune cousine, peut-être pourrait-elle lui dire à qui appartenait l'écriture sur celles qu'il recevait. Et bien qu'elle ne fut plus avancée que lui, elle fut catégorique sur un point : cette écriture n'appartenait pas à Harry ! Ils avaient alors émit l'hypothèse que Vernon Dursley avait échangé la dernière lettre du jeune homme, interceptant celles de Sirius et lui répondant à la place de son neveu…Hypothèse un peu farfelue qui se trouva pourtant confirmée par Dudley qu'il avait été voir le lendemain matin et qui avait reconnu l'écriture de son père.

Il était alors entré dans une colère noire. Colère dirigée contre cet homme répugnant, mais, et surtout, contre lui-même. Il avait été berné tout ce temps et lui, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien…Sans compter ce que Katleen lui avait rapporté à propos d'Eric Patris…

_Elle a raison n'est-ce pas ? Ce Patris s'en est aussi pris à toi.

Il regarda son filleul acquiescer difficilement, les lèvres tremblantes, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole de manière hésitante tout en se tordant les doigts.

_La première fois, la première fois que c'est arrivé…c'est à cause de lui. Avant…Vernon me frappait déjà mais il n'avait jamais…il ne m'avait jamais touché comme ça. Mais quand Eric est arrivé…tout à changé…Ils…tous les deux et lui, Vernon, il est devenu plus violent. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Il disait qu'il s'en prendrait à tante Pétunia ! Je ne voulais pas !

Voyant qu'il commençait à s'agiter et voulant éviter une nouvelle crise, Sirius le prit dans ses bras, le laissant s'accrocher à sa chemise, attendant qu'il se calme.

_Shhh, c'est fini Harry, tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire maintenant. Harry n'était pas en état d'apprendre ça, cela ne ferait que le détruire un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, il ne voulait rien lui cacher, mais une telle nouvelle l'anéantirait, il en était persuadé. Lui-même était ébranlé par ses découvertes…

Eric Patris…le successeur…

* * *

Il avait passé près d'un mois à l'hôpital, recevant tantôt les visites de ses amis, tantôt celles de certains de ses professeurs. Les plus présents avaient été Ron, Hermione, Kate et Draco, sans oublier Sirius et Dudley une ou deux fois. Il avait aussi étudié, rattrapant ses cours grâce à sa petite amie et quelques uns de ses camarades de classe. Mais être dans cette chambre avait été comme être détaché de la réalité. S'était une situation et une sensation un peu étrange qu'il ne saurait pas vraiment décrire…Il avait aussi fini par porter plainte contre Eric Patris mais celui-ci avait apparemment quitté le pays quelques jours plus tôt…Il ne voulait plus penser à tout cela et pourtant…Il était là, tout vêtu de noir, debout parmi les autres à regarder ce cercueil dans lequel reposait sa tante…

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux personnes présentes, des amis, des collègues, des connaissances…Bien sûr Kate, Draco, ses meilleurs amis et ceux de son cousin ainsi que Sirius et Marina étaient présents pour les accompagnés, Dud et lui, et rendre un dernier hommage à la merveilleuse personne que fut Pétunia Dursley née Evans…Une femme qui avait payé bien cher le prix de la vérité…

_Je pensais, je croyais…que je devais juste obéir. Que si je ne disais rien, il ne lui ferait rien. Alors j'ai obéi…jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année…Pas un mot, pas une plainte…

Juste obéir, se plier à sa volonté, tout…tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien…Pour ne pas la perdre…

Je croyais…j'étais sûr…Et il…il l'a tuée ! Il m'a menti et moi…j'ai obéi ! J'AI OBÉI MERDE !

La cérémonie était terminée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Tous avaient pour la plupart regagné leur véhicule alors qu'Harry était resté planté là, devant le cercueil, Kate non loin de lui.

A présent il était tombé à genoux, des larmes de rage, de douleur et de désespoir coulant le long de ses joues, tandis que, de ses poings, il martelait le sol.

Ne se souciant guère de sa tenue, Katleen se laissa glisser au sol face au jeune homme avant de lui relever son visage et d'ancrer ses yeux dans les siens si tourmentés…

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry.

Et bien que Dudley le lui ait déjà dit, il ne sut pourquoi…Peut-être était-ce cette lueur de détermination dans les yeux de sa petite amie. Ou bien le fait qu'il n'y lu aucun mensonge…Il craqua. Le corps secoué par les violents sanglots qui ne semblaient avoir attendu que ce moment pour se libérer de leur prison imposée par le brun alors qu'elle le serait si fort dans ses bras.

Ils ne seraient dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi…Lui accroché à son manteau tandis qu'elle le tenait contre elle, une main dans son dos, l'autre caressant ses cheveux.

Seule la présence de l'autre comptait.

_**Pour Eric Patris, il semble que je me sois mal exprimée. PATRIS a été formé à partir d'un mot, pas forcément en français, lequel est-ce ? Mêmes conditions que la dernière fois.**_

_**Bisous à vous et merci de m'avoir lu.**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

_**Athalie**_


End file.
